Alive and Well
by My-Curly-Cue
Summary: After tragedy stikes at Seaford High Jack and Kim are left speechless at what will happen in the future. When they are left to die, they discover secrets behind the dojo and their friends. Along with being alone, living in secret, pretending they're happy, Jack and Kim realize someone's being hunted. Kim. Who would want Kim dead? Only one person...JackxKim Rated T for Violence *OOC
1. Memories and Breaking Points

**Alive and Well**

**~Memories and Breaking Points~**

* * *

Cold drops painted my neck as I felt my heart pump against my ribcage. Another fist was in the air five inches away from me. I raised my hand, blocked the punch, and while starring into the Midnight blue eyes I've seen everyday, I smirked. I pushed my open hand into his forearm, while I twisted his fist. His blue eyes snapped shut as I tossed him to the ground. I sighed a breath of relief for winning this sparring match. This wasn't the first time I sparred with him, and it wasn't the first time I won either.

"Wow Jackie, you're really got to train harder, unless you wish to be beaten up by your best friend," I paused letting him return my gaze, "because I'm most definitely okay with that!" as I smiled, the brunette groaned and fell back into the position he landed in, massaging his arm where I pressed on it. I smiled again and turned to leave.

White tile chilled my warm toes as I shuffled across the long stretch of room. The dark blue, almost seemingly black, walls stood just four and one half feet above me. As I walked to the center of the steamy room, I turned my head to my right seeing my reflection just, staring back.

"Sweet smell of victory." I chuckled and skipped happily. Approaching the mirror, my smile grew wider and wider. Suddenly, my feet became paralyzed and I studied my surroundings upon hearing a foreign noise. After image after image, I finally loosened up a little and casually reached an empty sink. As I stared at myself into the glass, I noticed something different, I had a shade of pink in my cheeks. Of course it would go away soon enough but, usually, I never see this. I was getting a little nervous not knowing what it was or, why I even care, but something told me I was about to find out. My smelly blue and green, Aeropostale, half length sweat pants and lose, lime green tank top were thrown into the dirty clothes pile which by the way, I might want to wash this week considering how enormous the pile really is. I pulled my long hair up into a high ponytail and even though it took ten minutes just to braid it, I finished it perfectly anyway. My blond braid extended almost to the backs of my knee caps. I smiled and walked out of my bathroom and into my connected bedroom.

The dark navy blue walls caged my whole world together in just 80 square feet. My black sheeted full sized bed stood against the longest wall with it's footboard facing my tallest wooden bookshelf that was just an inch shorter than I. My favorite pictures of all my best friends decorated the bookshelf including my favorite books, creative supply's and CD's, oh and yes, I do own CD's. I walked up to my desk and plopped into my office chair, spinning around wondering what to do. I looked up at the ceiling and see my favorite band's merchandise posters staring me down.

Ever since "that day" me and Jack have been living at the dojo. We used two spare rooms as our personal rooms. What happened to our homes and our parents you ask? Well, we'll answer that in a littler while.

I smiled grasping an idea. I pulled myself up to the mac sitting comfortable on the dark brown desk. I noticed a new msn message. I smirked at the words.

"Are you sure it's true?" Ember's voice rang through the mac's speakers.

"I'm positive Em! He's going to do it!" I exclaim.

"Fine." she sighed, leaning back in her chair. The skype screen became pixilated as she did creating a slow video. In hearing my name, I knew Jack was wanting a re-match.

"I've got to go Emmy, I'll see you at school." I exclaimed into the mic. She smiled as we both logged off. My chair spun as I dashed out the room and back into the training room. Then, I saw Jack's messy blond hair and his arms folded as he stood on the mats.

"Aaaand you want a re-match." I sighed. I shook my head as I walked past him folding my arms.

"Oh c'mon Kimmy," I turned around and he was on his knees, hands folded up towardsme, I'm despera-"

"Save it, we all know you are." I smirked as he glared at me. I began to walk away then caught myself. I whipped around,

"And don't all me Kimmy." he shrugged.

"And yes, I did catch you saying that." I smirked again and walked away to the equipment. I heard the phone start ringing and Jack stood up and walked towards the office. I pulled the old punching dummy up off the ground from where Jack supposedly kicked it, back to it's former state.

"Kim!" Jack yelled racing out of the office. I whipped around to him.

"That was Ty and he admitted that he was wrong and that he would take care of us now!" he exclaimed running up to me. I turned away.

"I know you won't say anything or even look at me- okay seriously look at me." I ignored him. He put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. I looked up into his blue eyes.

"Kim, he's not lying." in one swift moment, I pulled away form his grasp, spun away from him and starred at him from the center of the mats.

"Kim, we can trust him."

"NO WE CAN'T!" I yelled. "Remember all the other times? Whenever Rudy sold the dojo and moved? Then how Carson messed everything up and you switched dojo's? How Jerry would would always mess with Frank? How Eddie always threw his food at him?"

"No Kim

"How Rudy would always fight with Ty like little kids and it always amused us."

"KIM! You're beating yourself up!"

"And how we would always step in and save the day?!" I was screaming and crying at the same time. Jack came over and hugged me.

"WHY COULDN'T WE DO IT THAT DAY?! WHY JACK?!" I yelled again. He hugged me tighter and I fell to my knees and he followed.

:..:..Next Day At School..:..:

"KIM!" I whip around from my locker and see Ember racing down the hallway, running into people just to see me. I chuckle a bit and just close my locker door and lean against it.

Laughter and chaos noises filled the air with the treacherous bliss of the high school's hallways. Sweet aromas found their ways to my nose as she noticed candy being passed from friend to friend. Lockers closed, feet trampled, yells were sung, and papers fluttered against the wind. At the corner of my eyes, I saw each person behind me, beside me, and in front of me. Ever since that day, I've been on alert 24/7.

"Kim, Kim," she gasped finally stopping in front of me.

"Okay, I guess you have something important to tell me." I muttered with a laugh.

"He did it." my eyes widened.

"I was just being sarcastic! He didn't have to do that for us! We're okay as it is-"

"Kimberly, it's okay, besides you guys will love it." she smiled and turned away as she saw Jack walking up to me.

"Hey Kim." he muttered as he opened the locker that was next to mine.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked opening my locker again.

"Nothing." he said flatly, never looking at me. I looked down to the floor of my locker waiting for the awkwardness to leave.

"Jack I know there's something wrong."

"Kim I'm okay just stop."

"But Jack I want to help." I shouldn't have pressed on. Jack dropped whatever he had in his hands in his locker and slammed the door. He turned to me and passed me by without even looking. When he was right by me, he grabbed my hand and yanked me with him. Pain shocked my arm and it made me gasp as my body was pulled towards his.

"Jack stop." he wouldn't listen he just kept walking.

"Jack please." he still wouldn't. I felt my vision blur with tears.

"JACKSON!" I screamed and yanked out of his hand using the force that was not allowed in school. It pushed him away from me and he almost fell. I snapped my eyes tightly and my fists clenched as I felt steamy tears paint my face. I was so glad he had already dragged me outside, in the alleys because if he hadn't people would have noticed and it would have been one step closer to someone finding us out.

Jack took a step towards me and I open my eyes taking a few back. He did again to see what I did and I took three more back. I stared into his midnight blue eyes and the anger that lived there before died long ago, and something new came to life there, hurt.

"Kim-" he wanted to finish but couldn't because it must have hurt to see me flinch and turn away from his voice.

"Kim." he muttered again. His voice was shaken and sounded raspy. He started to walk towards me and I froze our stare off. My chin trembled as I moved away from him and finally, was pinned against the wall.

"Jack." I muttered drifting slowly away from him.

"Kim please don't do this." he said. I looked up to his eyes in hearing of the regret in his voice. His left hand was lifted and he brought it to elbow. His other hand made way to my other elbow.

"Kim I'm sorry." he said. I looked back up to him.

"Jack, I've been trying to hide it too all day, it just hurts to notice that no one even cares anything's different." I replied, lip cold and trembling. He looked into my eyes with sorrow.

"Kim, it's okay. We are going to be okay."

"But it's only been seven months!" I said louder.

"Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. Just for the rest of the day, let's just remember the happy moments with them." I stared into Jack's eyes for a few more seconds and finally, his smile brightened mine. I smiled a real smile for the first time since that day.

"Alive and well forever?" Jack muttered. I smiled.

"Alive and well forever." I replied. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Let's go, we're already late." I smiled as I grabbed my books and as I stood up, grasped his hand.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	2. Convincing

**Alive and Well**

**~Convincing~**

* * *

"Thank you for joining us." I heard Mrs. Kozuch greet. I nodded my head and lit it fall a little in embarrassment of attention. Once I made it to my seat, which was in the very back right corner, I plopped down and opened my book. I looked out the window in boredom. Okay, I'm usually not like this. I'm usually giving my teacher full attention, but when she teaches us the same thing everyday for two full weeks, it gets old. Fast. I look out and I remember all the memories we had with our friends and how we... protected them, for the most part. Then, the vivid memory was settling in my head. My eyes snap shut and I hear the pleading voices of many students,

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"KIM!" I whip around in hearing my name. About 20 students were banging on the glass front door of the school. I knew Jack was already escaped with our friends and they were fleeing to Jack's house. I let a tear fall and I raced away. I wanted to get them free but they ignore me all year and bully me then, when they are in a risky situation they come back to me for help. Tears overflowed my eyes and they painted my sweaty skin. Finally, with my lungs burning, my knees shaking, and my face crusty with sweat and tears, i made it to Jack's house. I opened the door and Jack stood there like he just arrived. He whipped around to me._

_"Where are they?" Jack asked. My eyes widened._

_"I thought they were with you!" he said scared. My eyes widened._

_"You need to tell me these things!" I yelled and raced out the door. Jack sped to me and held me from going back._

_"JACK! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! We need to go back and help them!" I felt his chest against my back move quickly as his breathing became short and quick. I felt him struggling to even keep himself back from saving our friends. I fell against him and just relaxed. He picked me up, set me on the wood floor right by the front door and then shut it. He sat in front of me and looked at me. Feeling his gaze on me I looked into his blue eyes. Tears fell onto his cheeks and his breathing wasn't slowing down. His eyes told me a thousand words that he's never said. My lip trembled as he just practically told me his life story in his eyes._

_"Jack." I groaned and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me back._

* * *

"KIM!" the teacher yelled. I jumped and looked at her, ever eye in the room was on me. I lost my breath quickly jumped up and without hesitation ran out of the room. I felt something fall out of my pocket but was too scared to look back. I raced out the door. As I ran, I heard my name and whipped my head around without stopping. Oh no. Someone in the classroom found it. I turn back and run into someone. I felt a strong grip around my waist and we never fell. I knew it was Jack from that.

"Kim! What happened?"

"We were in class then something happened then they were staring at me then they scared me-"

"Kim." he said wanting me to talk like a normal person.

"They found it." his eyes widened.

"How?!" He exclaimed in a yell-whisper.

"I ran out the room ignoring whatever fell out of my pocket." I relied mad at myself. I put my hands in my black jean pockets and it wasn't there.

"Jack Kim! Principal office. Now." We whip around and my teacher stood there hanging out of the class room. I turned back to Jack. His eyes gave me a reassuring happiness that I grinned to. He turned around as I did, grabbed my hand, and we walked into the office.

"So, what you're saying here is that, this is all fake?" Principal Savoija asked.

"Yah! It, you know, all is!" I replied in my usual, "Make stuff up as we go" voice. Jack's arm around my waist tightened and I looked up to him. My eyes widened at his gaze. I turned back to the principal.

"It's all real." I sighed. Just before she looked down to write things down I stopped her. I bolt up and put my hand under the tip of her pen. She looked up to my gaze annoyed.

"I think you'd want the whole story first." her eyes widened. We told her our story and what happened to us since that day.

:..:..Right Before Lunch..:..:

"Meet you in the lunch room." Jack whispered, lowering his chin onto my shoulder. I smiled and nodded. I walked up to my locker and started to stuff everything in.

"So," I heard the dreadful, barbie behind me. I closed my locker and with a groan turned to the one and only, Dona Tobin.

"What do you want Tobin?" I asked shrugging.

"You mean, what do you want?" I laughed and leaned against my locker just waiting for her to make a fool of herself. Too late, she already has!

"I know you and Jack are all," she hesitated trying to find a word as I nodded and acted like I had the greatest come back ever, which I did.

"Best friends and all, but you need to know something-"

"Actually no, no I don't." I started putting my hand in front of my nose and lips. Her barbies behind her had eyes the size of baseballs.

"First of all," I brought my hand down, "me and Jack are brother and sister," Dona's eyes widened with shock. "Second, I'm a very protective younger sister and I won't let Jack ever date a barbie like you, and third," I paused "You may want to change makeup some day because if you wear the same set every day, you'll start looking like a clown." her other friends snickered while holding back laughs.

"Oh wait," I started again, "You already do."

"UGH! C'mon girls." Dona said. She pushed me hard against my locker and I watched her leave. I pulled my hands down, since they were thrown over my head as Dona pushed me, when Jack came back into view. I turned to my locker and opened it shoving everything back into it's original spot.

"So," he started and leaned against the locker by me, "What's going on between you and french braid girl?" he asked. I glared at him. He laughed.

"Sorry, couldn't pass the moment." I smirked at his 'come back'.

"She just wanted to tell me to stay away from you." he looked at me.

"But I told her that we were siblings, and that I'd never let my brother date a barbie and that she should change her make up because she's look like a clown." he laughed and looked at me.

"And finished with the best finale," we both shut our lookers.

"You already look like one." he just chuckled and grabbed my hand as we walked into the lunch room.

"Do you really think it's true?!" I over hear Ember exclaim to her friends.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jack whispered. I shrugged and we walked up to their table.

"So Kim," Ember said looking up at us, "Do you think the whole shabang about December 21 is real?"

"I don't think so." I replied laughing a little. Ember has always been... the techie of the group.

"Well. it's the 20 today and I'm sooooper excited." she said jumping up and down in her seat. I laughed.

"Have fun." I muttered as Jack and I walked away from them. Once we got our food, we sat down at a table where no one was. We usually never sat with anyone. It's been hard to trust anybody since that day.

"So, you told Tobin we were siblings?" Jack asked.

"Yah, besides, it's the perfect way to keep our cover." I replied as he looked down. Lunch went by pretty fast and so did our next two classes. I was in every class with Jack except for the third period and seventh. I hugged Jack then he walked to his class and I walked to mine. He always hugged me or told me it was going to be okay. I never trust anyone. Only Jack. I walked in and sat in the very back as usual.

"Okay everyone, today we're," I turned her out as I saw the teacher set a cookbook on the desk. Gah, I hate cooking. Then, out from the main road, I heard and saw an ambulance fly by. Everyone ignored it as if they never had any memories with one. I closed my eyes and tried so hard to listen but the memories kept coming back. I felt vibrating in my pocket. I looked to the teacher who was writing on the board. I instantly pull out my phone and read the text from Jack:

**Don't freak out. It's okay.**

I smiled and instantly put the phone back into my pocket. The class went by swiftly.

"So you survived then." I turned to Jack.

"Yes, yes I did." I replied dumping everything in my locker then pulling out the things I wanted for the weekend. After I shut the locker, me and Jack walked slowly waiting anxiously who would start first.

"That's it!" I yelled. I pushed him and let my skateboard down as we walked through the front doors.

"HEY!" he yelled. We raced and skated down the street and towards the mall. Once we reached the dojo, we slipped in un-noticed. I flipped on the lights as Jack locked the doors.

"Will we ever tell anyone the truth?" I asked as I sat on the bench. Jack turned into the training room and sat in front of me.

"I don't think we should. Not for another few years. We have to prove that we can live on our own and not get into any trouble." Jack replied. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	3. Just Together

**Alive and Well**

**~Just Together~**

* * *

(Jack's POV)

I turned off the lights to my room and laid down on my bed. Just as I was almost asleep, I remember since that day Kim's always been too scared to sleep in the dark alone. Almost every night she'd sleep in my room with me. I smiled as I thought,

_'Kim will be in here in, 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...-'_

"Jack?" I heard her voice. I smiled and turned to the door. She walked in and crawled to me on the bed. She laid down, as close to me as she could be.

"You can't sleep again?" I asked. She shook her head, keeping her eyes closed. I smiled and put my arm around her waist and fell asleep.

* * *

(Kim's POV)

Bright light leaked through my eyelids and I opened them quickly.

'Gah Jack's got to get curtains sooner or later.' I thought. Without looking to my side, I stretched my arm out across the bed in search of Jack. Only a pillow and the blanket were there. The space was still warm from him laying there so he mustn't have been up that long. I sat up and crawled out of bed. Once I entered the training room, I realized the light shining was tinted blue. Checking the time, I realized it was only 5:30am. I turned around and walked back into the kitchen. I scanned the area and finally, I saw Jack. He stood at the counter with his back to me, apparently on the phone.

"Okay... yes... umm two... thanks, oh yes... wait, for two months? I thought this lasted only a few weeks... oh, okay... sounds good. Goodbye." Jack hung up and turned around. He smiled and walked up to me.

"You're up early." he said.

"Yah, only because someone doesn't have curtains." his eyes were big.

"Sorry." he muttered, "c'mon." he finished and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Get dressed, we're going to go to a few places." Smiling and ignoring my confused look, Jack walked past my door and into his room which was two doors down and across from me. I closed the door and groaned. I walked to my closet and pulled out black sweat pants and a dark navy blue tank top with a small palm tree on the bottom right side of it. Once I was dressed, I threw my hair up in a loose bun and walked out of my room with my converse. Once I had on my shoes, I walked past the training room doors and through the kitchen, reaching the living room. Jack wasn't out of his room yet so, I sat down and turned on the t.v. I quickly changed the channel avoiding the news. Only Jack knows how I act around reality channels and news broadcasts. I relaxed then mentally slapped myself for getting up so early. I heard Jack walk into the kitchen so I stood up and walked in.

"Sooo... whatcha dooooin'?" I asked leaning over the cabinet.

"Okay Isabella." Jack chuckled looked down at me.

"Hey! I like Phineas and Ferb." he smiled, "It's cute." I finished.

"Where are we going?" I asked wanting to know very badly.

"Well, first we're going to go get breakfast." my eyes glowed as I smiled, "and then the rest is a surprised." I frowned.

"Fine, leave me in my absolute suffering!" I said turning around and laying on the cabinet and my head on the papers he looked at. He stared down at me. After a few seconds he replied,

"You'll manage, now if you want to go get up." I groaned and slid off. He wrote something down then tucked it away in a drawer.

"Let's go." he said and we walked out of the dojo. He locked it and was were on our way to breakfast then... "a surprise" as Jack puts it.

* * *

We were walking down the sidewalk right outside of the mall's premises. The chilly spring morning air frosted my arms and the sweet aroma of plants danced in the mist. Businesses and grocery stores were just opening. A few people we were acquaintances to smiled and we waved back. Every few seconds, a car would speed by and cold air would collide with our skin. We talked about if we'd let anyone join the dojo so that we could teach and get pain for extra money for clothes and food. We talked about how long we'd keep our place hidden. We even got to the subject on other students at school and small memories we made with complete strangers. We were laughing and having a good time when I saw some people very familiar. I stopped laughing and immediately grabbed Jack's hand.

"What?" He asked looking at me. Then, I made an indirect motion towards the people I once knew as Eleria and Riley. He saw the red head and almost pure white haired people and instantly tightened the grip around my hand in feeling my breathing speed up.

"It's okay." He whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath and looked down as we passed them. Then, my breath was totally gone when I heard the voice I never thought I'd hear again,

"Kimberly Crawford!" I heard Eleria's voice. I turned around.

"Been a while huh?" she said crossing her arms.

"Hey Eleria," I said trying to swallow my fright but couldn't Jack squeezed my hand tighter.

"Who's this?" Riley said standing next to her. The last time I saw the two was when I lived in Tennessee. Riley;s blond hair was lighter, so much lighter that it looked like snow itself painted his locks.

"Jack, Jack Brewer." I replied. I could sense Riley's tension as he knew who Jack was. Ever since he fought at the China tournament, he's been vaguely shown around the world.

"So, we've seen your fights," Eleria starts, walking up to him, "They're pretty cool, but I think you could do better." she smiled at him but then glared at me a she walked back and stood next to Riley.

"And your sly comment it?" I asked just waiting for just another insult from the one and only. Yes, me, Eleria, and Riley go waay back. We haven't been known as the... nicest group. It was a long time ago and I try to forget about it.

"Oh stop it blondie, we've known each other long enough, why don't we take a break. C'mon come join us." I froze at his voice and Jack's thumb on my hand moved and calmed me a little.

"Stop it Riley, I've known you long enough alright, and I know to not join you guys in any of your groups." I replied. Fury gleamed in his piercing blue eyes. Jack pulls my hand and I looked up to him, he walks away and I follow.

"Hey we weren't done!" Riley calls.

"Leave them alone, they'll be back." Eleria tells him. I look at Jack.

"Who were they?" he asked. I groaned a little.

"I used to know them when I was in Tennessee."

"And I'm guessing you guys never had a good past?"

"Yah, well, when we were super young the three of us were like best friends then one day, something snapped in them and they turned into total jerks." I replied

"Oh, well they won't mess with you anymore, I won't let them." I smiled.

"Thanks Jack." I said. He smiled too and slipped his hand out of mine and brought his arm around my waist.

* * *

"Wow, inhale your food much?" Jack asked. I have to admit, I was scarfing my pancakes but who could blame me? I was starving.

"Well this is what happens when too jerks stop us." I replied... which really sounded really like, "wohwishenswenooerkstopos." Jack chuckled then smirked at me.

The food here was amazing. Yah, it was the breakfast Circus Burger, but it was good. And yes, Circus Burger made a new line, breakfast food. I loved the food here even thought it wasn't the best. Every time we go to a Circus Burger or Circus Burger Breakfast, it always reminds me of the first time I went. The night Jack took me after the whole Ricky Weaver incident. It always replays in my head. Once we were finished, we noticed Frank and his thugs entering. We glad fully slip out of the joint without them seeing us. Why were they here? And why so early? Never mind that, now on with the surprise...

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	4. A Safe & LAX

**Alive and Well**

**~A Safe & LAX~**

* * *

The heated California sun, tanned out skin as we walked across 29th street. Jack said the surprise was just a few buildings down. We have been walking for only 5 minutes since breakfast and the rays of the sun were already hot. This summer would be scorching.

"Jack," I said.

"Hmm?" I looked at him pleadingly. He knew I was wanting to know where we were going so badly. After a laugh he replied,

"We're almost there, besides, you already know I won't tell you." I groaned. He smirked at my impatience.

The ocean touching Seaford exported a salty aroma and the soft air collided with our skin turning warm to the sun's rays. We kept walking down the sidewalk and talking about random things. Ever since that day, we've been closer than ever and we learned how to talk without including our old friends and what happened that day which gives me a lot of comfort. Soon, we were entering the outskirts of L.A. and I kept looking up to the tall palm trees. Their branches would rustle together and make a rattling sound. I smiled. People would keep giving us looks. I think they were mainly on Jack... I hope.

Then, Jack stopped in front of a building and pulled me through the revolving door before I could read the sign. When we entered, my breath was gone.

A glossy tanned coffee colored tile covered the whole premises of this huge building. Amazing giant chandeliers hung from the roof. People dressed in business clothes walked around walking through different tunnels and hallways in the lobby. To get to the lobby, a very small staircase descended into the level area.

Jack pulled my hand and I followed his gaze. To a lady behind a black desk. We walked up. The desk was as tall as my chest, black and sleek. The lady behind was thin but very short. She had almost white hair that was tied back in a bun, but she was very young. She smiled and I returned it then, my gaze went to her name plate, Rose Savoja It read. My heart skipped a beat. Jack smiled.

"Hello, Name please."

"Jackson Brewer." he said very quietly. Her smile vanished although her eyes widened with a glow. Her smile came back and she pressed the radio on her desk,

"Send in Andrew, he's got a visitor." Jack smirked and turned to me.

"Why are we here?" I whispered. He just smiled. Then, a man walked up quite quickly. It made me jump behind Jack and I grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, I know everyone here." he whispered into my ear.

"Hello Jackson, follow me." he turned around after glancing at me and we walked towards him.

We descended down seven steps and we walked through the lobby. We reached the farthest, right hallway. As we entered, it was a shape of a tunnel but painted a dark grey with lamps. It wasn't a very dark, or scary place but it looked bright and nice. But, I did sense an eeriness. I pulled on Jack's hand tighter. He looked down at me as I returned his gaze. After many turns, Andrew finally stopped gestured us into a secured room. Jack nodded as if thanking him. I followed Jack into the room. It was small and a safe was at the end.

Everything was black but a nice one. Bright lights shined down and Andrew cut in front of us to open the black doored, golden handled safe. Once opened, a few boxes were inside. Jack grabbed a bag I never noticed in the room and he placed most of the stuff inside.

"So do you have any plans on where you are taking that?" Andrew asked Jack considering a 15 year old just placed a nice amount of money in his bag with a gun and filing records. Jack glared at him.

"Family issues won't be back for a few years." he muttered. My eyes widened but I just tried to go with it. I started to get nervous and hopefully no one noticed me starting to sweat. Where were we going? Once Jack was finished, he put the backpack strap around one shoulder and carried a piece of paper in his hands.

"Thanks Andy." he said. Andrew smiled and we returned to the Lobby. We exited the building and I caught a glimpse of Rose and Andy talking and looking at us. Jack started to walk deeper into L.A. and I raced to his side.

"WHAT. THE. HECK. JUST. HAPPENED." I whispered and yelled terrified.

"It's okay Kim, my parents left me this."

"Well okay, nothing's suspicious you know, two teens under age walking around the streets of L.A. with a bag oh! and what's in the bag? Thousands of dollars in cash and a gun maybe even some person records!" I said happily sarcastic. Jack chuckled then replied,

"Yes, it's a little weird but you'll see how people react to me." I was confused then, I looked out and people would smile at Jack.

"So, what's my surprise?" I asked. Jack smirked and just kept walking.

Finally, after 30 minutes, we reached... LAX?!

"Why the heck are we at an airport?" I asked. He smiled.

"Oh you know, getting a few tickets." my eyes widened.

"Wait, so we came all the way here to get tickets?"

"Here we go..." Jack sighed knowing he was about to get smothered in questions.

"Where are we going? Why are we leaving? Why didn't we bring any of our stuff? Are we running away?" Jack looked at me.

"Yes." was all he said.

"Oh." I just sighed. Usually, someone would have a freak out, but if you get to know Jack Brewer, you'll know that this is just another everyday activity. I'm glad I brought things like, phone, iPod, food, notepad and pen.

We walked into the airport and stood in line to the ticket booth.

"So, this is our appearance?" I asked. Jack looked at me.

"Yah why? Is it bad?" he said. I shook my head in annoyance.

"Okay pretend you're the lady at the booth. This is what she sees and is doing. Two kids about 15 are buying tickets to a place out of the country with a bag of who knows what inside-" Jack interrupted me and lifted up a piece of paper. Only I was able to see it.

"Oh, an all age ticket pass." I looked at him flatly. He smirked and put it in his back pocket. People would smile at Jack every few seconds.

"Okay, tell me why people always give you indirect attention?" Jack looked into my eyes.

"On the plane." he said. I smiled he did too. I was a little scared by the seriousness in his voice. Finally, it was our turn.

"Hello." she smiled. It died as she realized what we looked like.

"Hi, two tickets to Cozumel, Mexico." he said. My eyes widened and I almost choked.

"I need to see ID." she muttered. Jack brought the back off his shoulder and looked inside. He pulled out his passport. She looked at it then to Jack.

"Another tournament Mr. Brewer?" I felt Jack let out a sigh of relief

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Here are you tickets, and good luck." she replied as Jack traded the money for tickets. He smiled and we walked passed.

"You're such a liar."

"Well this liar is pretty awesome."

"And cocky." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you just say?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"Yes yes you are."

"Liar." he said.

"Well this liar is getting pretty good at it." he smirked. He grabbed my hand as he read the ticket. He gave one to me.

"Terminal A2 at 11:21am. That's in," he checked his watch, "30 minutes about."

"Okay." I replied. He lead us to the chairs and we sat and waited. I never realized how tired I was until I sat down. I almost instantly laid my head on his shoulder. He tensed but relaxed quickly. I was dozing off until I heard my name.

"Kimmy, Kim it's time to go." Jack said. I sat up.

"Wow it's been 30 minutes already?"

"Yes. Now let's go." Jack smiled. I got up and we walked hand in hand to the terminal.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	5. Depression and Transformation

**Alive and Well**

**~What Made Depression What Gave The Transformation~**

* * *

Finally, we sat in our seats and were comfortable for the trip we would be taking that lead us out of the country.

"So Jack," I started he looked at me, "Why exactly are we going to Mexico?" he smiled and fell deeper into his chair.

"Well, I'm looking for someone." my breath speeds up.

"Wait, does this have to do with-" he nodded at me.

"Why?!"

"Kim! I just need you to trust me!"

"I'm sorry."

I opened my eyes.

"Jack-"

"Kim it's okay I know you don't like talking about it-"

"But Jack! You don't know why I don't!" he shuddered on the thought.

"I always thought it was because we couldn't save them."

"No. It was because I put my trust in someone just because they were my best friend, not because I knew it was the best thing to do. I should have gone in and made an escape for everyone so that they could have lived!" He let the words sink in. "The school would be twice as big as it is now! We let most of the school die!" he sat up strait and looked at me. I looked back tears falling. He threw his arms around me. I hugged back closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought about what we could have done, not what cold have happened if we did something wrong." he let go and looked at me.

"You know, over the past seven months, I've gotten to know you better than I ever could have. I thought I knew you before that day, but I didn't. " I said. He smiled.

"Alive and well forever?" I smiled.

"Alive and well forever." I replied. He closed his eyes and kissed my nose. I pulled away from him quickly and he gave me a concerned look. I smiled and kissed him on the lips as quick as I could. I pulled away and he stared at me in shock.

"Kim?"

"Ja-" I was cut off. He kissed me back.

"Kim?" He said after he pulled away.

"Hmm?"

"Before, during, and after that day, I've always tried my best to protect you and the guys. I guess my best wasn't the best that day but hey," I looked back into his eyes, "From now on I promise it will be." I smiled.

"Thanks Jack." I said.

"I love you." he muttered.

"I love you too." we both smiled. Then, the seat belt light thing turned on. Seriously, I forgot what it was called. We sat back in our seats and I stared out the window as I leaned against Jack. He put his arm around me and we both fell asleep.

:..:..Kim's Dream..:..:

_"Kim!" I heard Mika's voice and footsteps run up behind me. I turn around and see her racing up. I laugh._

_"Kim! He did it!"_

_"Awesome! Where are you guys going?" I asked hitting my fist against hers._

_"We're going to see The Hunger Games." My eyes light up._

_"That's awesome speaking of, where is he?" before Mika could even answer, Jerry comes around the corner. With a scream, Jerry lead random pigeons into the hallways._

_"Meat and mannequin?" I asked turning to Mika._

_"Yah." we both laugh. Mika walks up to Jerry._

_"Hey babe, I think I've got a rough crowd today." he said._

_"Jer, I think you'll always have a rough crowd when it comes to birds." Jerry smirked. Mika kissed his cheek and walked back over. Jack walks up Mika waves bye and leaves with Jerry._

_"Hey Kim! What's up with the birds?" Jack asked. I laughed._

_"Jerry's rough crowd as he puts it." he rolled his eyes smiling and went his locker which was glad fully right by mine._

_*Alarms Go Off*_

_"JACK!" I yelled. Many people were racing around. I get next to him and grab his hand._

_"It's okay Kim. We have to find the guys." we walked away from his locker considering the psycho maniacs pushed both of us nearly in it. Then, right when I took a step away from him, the room collapsed rig above me. I yelled and jumped back into him. Fire. That's what it was. Fire all around us. Jack was almost completely in his locker and I was on top of him._

_"JACK!" I screamed. He sat up and put his arms around my waist tightly. He stood up bringing me with him. He made sure I was away from the fire and we ran along side the walls. I started coughing in lack of oxygen. Smoke was settling in._

_"Jack! Where are the guys?!" I yelled._

_"I don't know. We'll find them." No one was in the hallways. Finally, we escaped through the back exit doors. Almost every teen was out here already escaped. I stood up finally by myself and Jack did by me. Then, I fell to me knees with a scream. I had burns on the front of my legs from my ankles to my knees. Jack rolled my pant legs up and called for a teacher._

_"MRS. KOZUCH!" he screamed. She came and fell next to me. I could feel pain but it wasn't that bad considering I couldn't stop thinking about my friends._

_"It's okay Kim, emergency vehicles are on their way."_

_"NO!" I yelled. "Where's Jerry? Mika, Eddie and Milton?!" I yelled. My hands were over my eyes since the sun was directly above me and I didn't want anyone to see my tears. Then, I felt arms around me and I was lifted. I opened my eyes and Jack was holding me across his lap._

_"Where are they?"_

_"They're here just relax." he whispered. There was a sadness in his eyes and I couldn't recognize it. I stood up in pain._

_"Kim." Jack said jumping up._

_"I'm not stopping until-" I was cut off by a very loud sound. Someone screamed. I looked towards the doors me and Jack escaped from. Then, the door whips open._

_"Kim. We need to get out of Here. Now." Jack didn't waist a second. He grabbed my hand and pulls me away. We bolt away from the school and soon, reach the mall._

_"JACK!" I pulled away from him._

_"Kim." he went to touch me and I flinched away. He looked at me shocked. I leaned against the wall and slide down. My ear touched the brick as my hands covered my face._

_"Kim." he said again and launched himself to me. I felt his arms around me._

_"Trust me." I looked into his eyes._

_"Okay." I whispered._

_"Where is she?!" I hear Jack jumps but then realizes who it is. He grabs me and we run farther into the alley in the darkness and hide in the black corners. Jack fell as deep as he could into the corner and he held me against him._

_"Jack why is he looking for someone?" I whispered._

_"He's looking for you. He started the fire. I won't let him get in a ten feet radius of you if he does, he'll be torn to shreds." I smiled at his remark but it died from complete horror. Then, his sharp green eyes fell on me. I pushed harder against Jack._

_"Hello Missy." he said. I felt Jack slip out from underneath me and he gets in front of me._

_"Okay, don't make this harder than it needs to be." the man said._

_"You already have." Jack smirked and throws himself at the guy. They fight and soon, another comes and grabs Jack._

_"Jack!" I yelled. I stood up and take fighting stance. That was when another one comes up to Jack who was struggling against the man. The guy had a knife. Then, the man comes at me with one. I didn't want to see what happened to Jack considering I heard no noise._

_"JACK!" I screamed his name over and over. Then, the man with the knife comes towards me. I didn't see Jack but, the knife he was pointing as me had blood on it. I just relaxed and a sharp pain stabbed my stomach._

:..:...:..:

"JACK!" I exclaimed. I looked around. I was on... a plane? Oh, Mexico. No one heard me too. Jack was looking at me. I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks. Jack put his arms around me. I leaned my head against his chest.

"Kim, it was only a dream. It's okay."

"Only half of it was." I looked up at him.

"It was real." he hugged me tighter. He kissed my head and we sat there.

"I don't want to go back to sleep." I shivered. Then, Jack pushed my up and I looked at him confused. He raised the arm of the chair in between us and I smiled as he pulled me back down. I laid across the chairs and my head was in his lap.

"It's okay Kim. You don't have to." I smiled. I pulled out my iPod and he put a headphone in as I did. I played my favorite playlist and relaxed. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes when I felt him stroking my sweaty hair.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	6. Sincerely, A

**Alive and Well**

**~Sincerely, A~**

* * *

I opened my eyes. I just had the best dream anyone on earth could ever have... wait only if you're Kim Crawford though. I rubbed my eyes to get used to the sun light. I looked up and Jack was asleep. His head was thrown back and his right arm draped over my waist. I sat up carefully so that Jack wouldn't wake up. The plane was heated in a comfortable warmth from the sun's rays gleaming through the windows. Then, buzzing went off in my chair. I slapped my hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. I stood up and realized I was sitting on my phone. I grabbed it and sat back down. It was Ember

**Where the heck are you?! It's finals! we need you back!**

I smiled but it died. They did need me on the cheer team but, I would never get the chance to tell them I had to quit in person. So, I called her back.

"Kim Crawford we need you!" she yelled into the phone. Many voices and noises were in the back ground. It was apparently some time past 2pm.

"I'm sorry Ember but, I won't be able to be on the cheer team any more." I replied.

"What?! What happened?!" she yelled.

"Oh you know, been busy."

"I'm not buying it, tell the truth!"

"Fine," I paused. I could tell she knew it was going to be big.

"I'm moving."

"WHAT?!" Okay! she didn't think it would be that big. My heart stopped as I heard her reaction. She's been so loyal and nice to me since that day and for me to just walk away from her, I'd be mad at myself too.

"I'm sorry I just found out today."

"When are you leaving?" her voice was shaky.

"I'm on a plane now." there was silence

"How far?"

"Mexico."

"With who?! And who do you know down their?!" she yelled.

"I'll tell you all about it when we land."

"We?"

"Oops..."

"Jack's the reason you moved."

"Hey, he just told me this morning so, cut me some slack." I could sense her smile.

"Okay, good luck Crawford."

"Whatever Kegley." she laughed and we both hung up. I slid my phone back into my pocket and turn to Jack. He was still asleep. I pulled myself towards him and kissed his cheek. His head turned towards mine. Still asleep.

"Really?" I asked. I groaned and just laid my head back on his lap. Then, just as I got comfortable, I felt eyes on me and looked up. Jack was smiling at me.

"Finally someone wakes up." I say.

"Were you talking to someone earlier?" Jack asked, his voice a little raspy.

"Maaaaaybe." I replied. He just rolled his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Like 2."

"Maybe in California but look outside." I sat up and looked out the window. It was sunset.

"Wow. My phone's off." he just chuckled a little and pulled me back down across his lap.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"I'm tired still." he whined.

"Well man up we've slept for half the day already." I replied. He groaned as I sat up and pulled up the arm of the chair between us.

"So, mind telling me why exactly we're going to Mexico?" I asked. Jack looked at me with fearful eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice dropping many octaves.

"On that day, remember the man who started it all?" he said. I nodded.

"He's looking for someone." my eyes widened and I almost choked myself.

"Us?" I asked.

"You." my eyes widened. I knew who it was. I wish I never got Jack involved with this.

"What does he look like?" I asked wondering if Jack knew, or had any suspicious... of anything.

"I forgot." Jack turning to me so he was sitting towards me.

"Well, I can't remember really I didn't care what he looked like." He finished. I smiled.

"If you saw a picture would you recognize him?" I asked.

"Maybe. Yah I think so." he replied.

Then, I sat strait and remembered about my iPod. I looked around.

"Kim?" Jack asked.

"Looking for my iPod I fell asleep with it on." I looked under the chairs and it sat there. Music still played. I groaned and turned off the music but, I noticed my notes app was opened. I clicked it and it read,

'Thanks for giving me your story, I will send you some welcome home gifts. Sincerely, A'

My eyes widened in shock.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked trying to look at the screen. I turned it off.

"Nothing just turning the music off." I smiled. He gave me a suspicious glance then turned away. I tucked the iPod away in my hands.

'What's up with that note!' I thought.

"Kim, what did your iPod say? It had a note." Jack asked. I turned to him.

"I saw words but I couldn't read it." He finished.

"I'll tell you later when there aren't people around us." I replied looking around.

"Okay then." he replied. I opened my iPod and went to my pictures. I chose one and showed it to Jack.

"Who is that? The-" He looked at my eyes which were wide, "okay I know that's you but who's the-" his eyes widened as big as baseballs.

"That's- That's the man." He said quietly. Fear took over my whole body.

"Why do you have a picture of you two on your iPod?!" He asked as I closed my iPod

"Because I knew him?" I looked down.

"Kim." Jack muttered knowing I was lying.

"He's my cousin."

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	7. Shooter & Victims

**Alive and Well**

**~Shooter & Victims~**

* * *

"What do you mean by cousin?" Jack asked scared.

"He's my cousin. We haven't had the best you know... relationship. It's the same like you and Kai." Jack looked down in his seat.

"Why does he want to find you?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea." I replied. He thought.

"Wait, from the past times you guys have talked, how has he acted or talked to you?" he asked.

"Well, we've had many problems like he lied to my parents about things I haven't done many times. That's one reason why when I was growing up, my parents and I didn't have the closest relationships."

"Okay, what made you and your cousin separate?"

"His dad's job transferred... as he says but I didn't buy it."

"What about his mom?" I thought about it. I looked at Jack timidly. His eyes widened.

"No one ever mentions her. I actually have never seen her before there's no pictures or conversations about her." Jack stared at me and listened intently.

"It's as if she never existed." I breathed, my eyes widened to sudden realization. It all cam at me like a freight train colliding into my chest.

"I know where he is." I whispered.

"What?" Jack asked not hearing me, leaning forward.

"I know why he's trying to find me!" I told him. Jack smiled. I did too. I could tell he was proud.

"Okay, why do you think he's trying to find you?"

"That's simple," I looked at Jack, "It's because of my aunt." He smirked.

"Okay, do you have any idea where either of them are?"

"I don't. But something's telling me that my cousin has my aunt, but they aren't together."

"Why wouldn't you think they'd be together?" he asked.

"Because of this." I replied, holding up my iPod. I unlocked it and showed Jack the note I received.

"Kim," I looked at Jack. I almost jumped from his reaction. His voice descended and he was serious.

"You're cousin's on the plane." his voice, low and powerful. Then, a loud blast sounded. People started screaming.

"JACK!" I yelled. We both fell to our knees below our seats.

"It's a gun." I said terrified. Me and Jack were right in front of each other shocked.

"We have to stop this." Jack said he stood up cautiously and scanned the area. Thankfully, the pilot has not been effected but, the passengers were screaming and taking cover. Jack fell down by me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. I could tell he was racing through thousands of ideas and finally, he stopped and looked at me smiling.

"Follow me." he said. He grabbed my hand and we raced to the back of the plane.

"I need you to hide in here." He pointed to a cabinet where the workers served food and drinks. I looked at him like he was psycho.

"Trust me. Once I find him, you have to come out." he started to turn away but turned back, "Oh, and here's this." he handed me one of his two guns.

"What the heck?" I muttered.

"You'll manage." he smirked and walked away. I shivered and crawled to the back of the dark black corner.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

My breath was steady as I leaned against the wall. My gun was pressed against my chest and I sat there waiting for my attacker. My warm breath brushed against my skin. Goosebumps crawled up my arms at the thought of meeting Kim's assassin. Sweat made it's way down passed my ear and dripped onto my shoulder. I heard the footsteps and I threw my head back exhaling and closing my eyes.

1... 2... 3...

I jumped up and whipped around the corner pointing the gun at him.

He never knew I was there.

My eyes widened to who this was.

"Jack?" he asked.

"Andre?" I asked. I thought about putting down the gun but I didn't.

"Jack, it's okay," Andre dropped his gun putting his hands up, "you can trust me just like the last time we saw each other." I hesitated then brought it down. He smiled. He put his hand out. I grabbed it.

"Just like last time?" I smiled as I shook it.

"Yes, just like last time."

"JACK!" Andre looked passed me and his eyes filled with hatred. I turn around and Kim stood there looking at me hurt.

"Kim-"

"What are you-" before she could even finished her sentence, Andre pushed me forward, swooped down, picked up his gun and shot it. I grabbed his arm twisted it and flipped him. I turned around and Kim was sitting down with her arms over her head. She trembled violently. I knelt down grabbed both guns and fell by her.

"Kim." I said, voice shaky with tears. She looked up at me.

"Kim are you o-" right before I could finish, she threw herself away from me and she leaned agains the wall in the shadows.

"Kim." I said standing up walking over.

"No. You are on the same team as my cousin. Don't"

"Kim, it's me. Jack. I would never hurt you." I reply lowering in front of her. I brought me hand up to her. She pulled her hand up and pushed me away.

"Don't." she whispered. I could tell she was trying her best to keep her composure.

"Kim, please. I never knew he was your cousin. If I knew back then, I'd never have joined him."

"What happened between you two?"

"I'll tell you when we get to Mexico, for now please help me. We need to get your cousin sustained and calm the passengers." she didn't move. I sighed and moved back from her.

Suddenly, before I was able to stand up, she launched herself at me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Don't let him hurt anyone else. I'm tired of the same story over and over." she pulled away.

"I promise." I replied. She smiled. We stood up and walked through the cabin of the plane. Every time we passed someone they'd shake and fall deeper in there places. I went back to our seats and threw everything back into our bags. Kim walked away to console the passengers.

* * *

(Kim's POV)

"Hello." I said sweetly as I lowered myself in front of two kids. They hugged each other tightly and cowered back.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." I said smiling. The girl looked at me. She had long brown hair and green eyes almost the same color as mine. The boy next to her had brown hair too but with hazel eyes. I guessed it was her brother. They looked to be 4 and 6.

"We're going to keep you guys safe. Where's your parents?" The boy looked down. The girl started talking. I smiled at how they reminded me of Jack and I. Jack would never talk, not until he was nine would he talk without me around.

"Over there." she pointed passed me and I looked to the pilot's cabin. People were hiding back there. The girl had a thick English accent. I smiled as I stood up.

"Jack!" he turned around and walked up.

"Get Andre. I'm going to talk to everyone." I said. He nodded and walked passed me. I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down to the girl.

"Is that your brother?" she asked. Yes, they are definitely English. I smiled.

"Like the one I never had." she looked at me confused. I grabbed her hand as she smiled weakly at me. We walked to the other side of the plane. I saw some people. But then, something else caught my eyes. Someone was shot. I gasped and shut my eyes whipping down to the kids.

"C'mon guys we're going to go back over here and bring your parents over to you."

"Okay." she said. The two smiled and they shuffled in front of me and went to sit back in their corner. I ran up to Jack. He sat Andre in the very back of the plane away from anyone and weapons.

"Jack." I said. My voice was shaky and he whipped around concerned. I walked in place trying to not freak out.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting his hands on my shoulders.

"People were shot." his eyes widened and he runs passed me over to the scared people. He lowered down to them.

"It's okay guys, we won't hurt you." he muttered. Thankfully, only few people were on the plane at this time. Three ladies were in the far corner, a man with what seemed to be wife and three kids were all together, and two men were standing around them protecting them.

"Who are you?" one asked. Jack stood up.

"I'm Jack Brewer and-"

"Wait, you're that karate kid." the other said. They smiled at me and Jack. I smiled back.

"Yes, and this is Kim." I brought my hand up, each shook it.

"The jerk face who started this is my cousin he's looking for me. I'm sorry for this mess." I explained. They nodded.

"All's we need to do now is land the plane immediately." the other said.

"C'mon guys let's go." I directed. The hostages stood up and started to walk in the direction I lead them but one of the men stopped them and looked at me.

"We won't let a 15 year old direct us around." he pushed me.

"Okay man, let's stay calm we just need to get everyone off as soon as possible." Jack said holding his hands up in defense.

"Just listen to him, everything will be easier if you do." I replied standing by Jack. I walked passed Jack and went to the people who were killed.

I search for identification of the first person. I found a wallet and opened it. Her name was Halley Montez, she had brown hair, blue eyes and American born. She was 38 years old not married no kids. I sighed and place it back in her pocket. I crawled over to the other one and she looked a little familiar. I pulled a wallet out and inside was a drivers license and identification card. it read: Laciellia Devoya. Brown hair, green eyes, 32 years old. English born Married to Devin Devoya. Two kids, 4 year old Maria Devoya and 6 year old Sammy Devoya. Devin Devoya 1979-2006. I choked back tears. Those were her kids. The kids had no parents. I wiped one falling tear and slid the wallet back in her pocket.

Those were the only ones killed. I turned around and everyone was back at the other side of the plane. I saw Jack and he had the little girl in his lap. I smiled but it died as I walked over.

"Jack can I talk to you." he nodded and he smiled as he set the girl down by her brother. He walked up and we took a few steps away.

"Out of the two ladies killed their mom was one of them." he closed his eye and looked away. I could tell he was trying to not get upset.

"Did you get any other information?" he asked. His eyes were glossy and his voice was shaky. I nodded.

"Her name was Laciellia Devoya and her husband's name was Devin Devoya he died in 2006. Those are their kids, Maria and Sammy. They're from England." he nodded.

"We need to land this bag of bolts." he whispered and walked past me to the pilot's cabin. I smiled at his comment and walked to the other passengers.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	8. Mexico City

**Alive and Well**

**~Mexico City~**

* * *

Pain stabbed at my heart as I tried to balance myself on the plane. Tears filled my glossy eyes and overpowered my strength. The smell of blood tickled my nose and the sickness of guilt lies in my stomach. These people have died because of me. I heard the little kids yelling and wanting their mommy back. Other people crying and wanting out of this flying hell hole. The men kept looking at Jack and I as if they didn't trust us. When will this end?

I put a foot in front of another and finally, after the faint pain in my legs vanished suddenly, I collapsed into the chair in front of Little Maria. She held her arms up at me. I stared into her gleaming green eyes which had big tears welling up. Crusty tears caked on her cheeks as her lip trembled with fright. I picked the poor orphaned girl up and she laid her head down on my shoulder. Sammy stood up and with a single tear dripping from his cheek, her crawled into the seat next to me and laid his head down on my arm. I slipped my arms out from under him and draped it over his tiny body. He fell deeper into my side, shivering.

The heating in the plane dangerously decreased and the temperature was getting a little lower than 50 degree fahrenheit. The sleazebag who was trying to kill me probably shot the air conditioner monitor. Who would do that? The kids were now getting the deep shivers and I tried my best to keep them warm but it was so hard. Finally, after a full 30 minutes, Jack rushed in.

I heard his footsteps and voice but everything was getting dizzy. The weight of the kids was gone and the feeling of zero gravity came over my whole body before darkness sucked me into a land of nothing.

:..:...:..:

I opened my eyes and before my eyes were even focused, I heard my name.

"Oh good Kimmy you're up." I looked to my right and Little Maria was smiling at me.

"What happened?" I asked her sweetly.

"Me you and Sammy were cuddling together to stay warm but you fell asleep so Jack carried you over here so you wouldn't get hurt." she smiled innocently. I fell into a trance at her inner beauty. Even though she was an innocent 4 year old, she was mature and sweet. Then, what felt like a hundred bricks landing on my whole body, I whipped up.

"Jack?!" I exclaimed. I saw him running up and instantly smiled. He sat right next to me and put his hand on my cheek.

"How are you?" he whispered. I closed my eyes and nearly dozed off from his soft touch.

"I'm okay but just one question?" I opened my eyes to stare up into his midnight blue ones, "where are we?" he smiled.

"You passed out on the plane, right before we were able to land it. We are at the Mexico City's Airport Hospital. We're about 25 hours away from Cozumel." my smile died.

"Ugh. How are we going to get there?!" I yelled siting up. Jack only smirked.

"What's so funny?" I yelled louder getting annoyed.

"Well, whenever you were having you nap, Marc over here wanted to make it up to me so, he offered to drive us there." he pointed to one of the men who treated us like trash on the plane. He smiled and waved. Jack turned to me and his smiled died as he saw my expression.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I don't trust him." I whispered back moving closer to him.

"Kim, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." he reassured me. I looked back to his eyes and the promising gleam he's had since forever was dancing in his blue orbs.

"Okay." I laughed and kissed his cheek. I looked at him with concern.

"What about Maria and Sammy?" I asked. He looked down.

"I don't know. We need to find somewhere where they can stay."

"Okay, but I need them to stay with us."

"Of course." Jack replied with a smiled and kissed my forehead.

I sat up fully and that was when I realized something. I was in a hospital bed. My eyes widened and Jack's did too knowing I was about to freak out. Jack knew I absolutely dreaded hospitals. I instantly tired to push him away and stand up. I was on my feet as Jack jumped up.

"NO! I WANT OUT OF HERE!" I screamed.

"No Kim you have to stay here." he tried to sooth. I kept fighting to get by him but he was too strong. A painful lump formed in my throat and I let the first tear fall it rippled down my sweaty cheek and then landed on Jack's shoulder. That was when I closed my eyes and relaxed, not caring where I landed, or if it hurt. I felt Jack's arms around my waist and he laid me back down on the bed. He stood up and I grabbed his elbow.

"No I don't want to be here get me out of here." I croaked. I felt Jack sit on the bed and his warmth spread all over my body as he hugged me.

"Jack. Please." I trembled.

"Kim, I'll stay here the whole time. We get to leave in a few hours just please, relax." I, still shaking, finally agreed. I felt Jack raise the covers and he slipped in right by me. His arm laid across my waist. I closed my eyes wanting to fall asleep but I couldn't.

"Kim, it's okay." he whispered, his voice low and raspy. I snapped my eyes shut, mentally slapping myself for him feeling me shaking in fright. I need to be strong. I need to be strong for Jack. I need to be strong for Sammy and Maria. I soothed myself.

:..:...:..:

"Kim." I heard my name but was unable to open my eyes.

"Kim. Wake up it's time to leave the hospital." oh, Jack said the right words because my eyes snapped open and I shot up. He smirked at my excitement. I was still in my regular clothes, thank God, and I got out of bed after the nurse slid the IV out of my arm.

"What the heck happened to me?" I asked Jack dizzily. He caught my shoulder.

"The burns on your legs reopened and got infected."

"Oh that's a great story now let's get out of this cursed building." I whispered, obviously medicated and mad and when Kim Crawford is mad and medicated, you don't want to be around her... I suddenly feel bad for Jack. I smirked at the thought. I walked passed Jack and Little Maria ran into the room. She put her arms up at me. I smiled and picked her up.

"Are you okay Kimmy?" she asked me.

"Of course I am Missy, now, let's go find Sammy." I brought my hand to her stomach and she laughed from my tickling touch. I heard Jack chuckle a bit from her reaction... I think that's why he did anyways. The three of us followed the nurse back to the main desk of this floor.

"Go to Sammy." I exclaimed as I set Maria down. She turned around and saw her older brother with Marc and laughed as she raced to him.

"You're awesome with kids." Jack whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Yah, only because they're awesome too." he laughed a little and walked up to the desk to check us out.

We walked down the hallways to leave this hospital. Maria would not stop laughing as her brother chased her around me and Jack. Even the two weren't baby young, they were very, very small. Sammy looked to be 4 and Maria looked to be 3 maybe even 2.

Jack's hand wrapped around my hand. I looked at him and instantly knew he knew I was thinking about where the kids would go. I smiled back and looked. Maria and Sammy were standing at the elevators waiting for us. Before we could even reach them, Maria was standing on Sammy's back reaching the button. Jack raced up behind them just in case one fell. DING! The elevator opened and just as it did, Maria fell back into Jack's arms.

"Whoa," Jack exclaimed with Maria's laughing, He tossed her over his shoulder.

"You've got to be more careful Mia!" he laughed. The the walked into the elevator. I followed as Marc followed me. Soon, we exited the elevator and walked outside. Marc's car was already parked and ready to go.

"Doesn't Maria need a car seat?" I asked.

"She'll sit in my lap." Jack answered, climbing into the far left seat with Mia, as Jack calls her, in his lap. I sat in middle with my arm around Sammy, his head already in my lap.

"Where we going?" Marc asked happily. I smiled and looked at Jack.

"Cozumel, Mexico." he replied. I held back laughs at his fail of an accent.

"Okay! Next stop, Córdoba!" he replied. We were going to stop twice before we arrive at Cozumel since it was 25 hours away and it was a tiny island off the coast. He started the car and we were off. Little did I know that this trip would change me and Jack's lives... forever

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	9. That Day

**Alive and Well**

**~That Day~**

* * *

_*Flashback - Jack's telling this whole flashback to Marc when they are in the car*_

_"Hey Kim!" I greeted. She smiled but turned back to her locker. _

_"So, what did Jerry do now?" she didn't respond. _

_"Why were there birds?" I asked looking to feathers snowing from the angry pigeons chasing Jerry. Kim shut her locker door and slowly responded,_

_"Jerry's rough crowd... as he puts it." I smiled. We stood in silence and I don't know about Kim, but I was standing their in worry. I didn't know what was wrong with her. Nor did I know that she would ever be the same again. Suddenly, the alarms blast and people scream. _

_"JACK!" she screamed. I grabbed her hand and yank her to me. Passing panicking students pushed us and I fell back into the locker I wrapped my arms around Kim's waist. I stood up once I regained my composure. Kim took a step and instantly, the room collapsed in front of her. My reflexes kicked in and I pulled her to me so fast, we both fell into the locker. Pain shocked my back. Something sharp on the bottom of the locker stabbed my back. I groaned and I lift us up. _

_"How many times with that happen?!" I thought. _

_"Where's the guys?!" Kim screamed. _

_"C'mon let's just get out of here first." at the end of my sentence, I started coughing from the smoke. Yes, the school was on fire. _

_I put my arms around her tight so she wouldn't fall and we walked against the walls all the way to the back door to the alleys. Once we were out, many students were standing around. _

_"Jack, where are the guys?" Kim. She is so protective of her friends. _

_"They're out here somewhere." I let go of her to talk to some teachers but once she took a step, she fell to her hands and knees. _

_"Kim, what's wrong?" I exclaimed, worried. She just groaned and turned to lay on her back. I looked at her legs and from her ankles to her knees, burns stung as her shins and they bled. _

_"Oh my gosh Kim." I muttered freaked out. I looked up and a teacher caught my gaze. She rushed over and looked at her. _

_"Kim sweetie we have emergency-" _

_"No." I interrupted her. "I''ll get Jerry he'll drive us there." she nodded hearing my seriousness. _

_Then, every door in the school slammed and locked. I stood up. _

_"What's going on?" I whispered to myself. I heard screams and loud noises. _

_"Someone's inside the school with a gun!" I yelled. _

_"We need to get everyone out!" I finished. Some teachers split up, some directed the students away from the school. Others stayed and waited for emergency vehicles and others were trying to keep all the injured together. Kim stood up with my arm around her waist. She was barely even conscious. There had to be something in the air because I felt like I was about to pass out too. _

_"C'mon lets get to Jerry's car." I muttered. She followed as we left as fast as we were able. The car was parked on the street and I thanked God that the emergency vehicles were around that area. Finally, we reached the car. I set Kim down against a wheel and I sat by her. Two paramedics raced over. Kim tensed up. _

_"It's okay Kimmy." I breathed trying to stay awake. I saw police with there guns drawn racing up the the school. I turned to the ambulance and paramedics sat in front of us. I grabbed Kim's hand as darkness overtook my body. _

* * *

"Wow. I can't believe that happened to you two." Marc sighed. Jack explained the first half of "that day" to him.

"Yah, that was only the first half." I whispered.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and I looked up to a bright white ceiling. As my eyes focused, I looked around seeing that I was in an ambulance. The doors weren't closed and I wasn't in a bed. I sat up more and realized I was sitting along the wall four other people were in the same state as me. One of the student's eyes landed on me. I didn't know him but I knew he knew who Kim and I were. _

_"Where did they take Kim?" I asked, scared for her. _

_"The other ambulance. She was hurt the most so they rushed her to the hospital already. My eyes widened. I jumped up. _

_"Hey man, sit down you can't leave." he exclaimed putting his arm out. _

_"No I can't. There's a mad guy out on the run looking for Kim." His eyes widened. _

_"Yes the killer is looking for Kim. Now I need to go." with that, I walked passed the others and hoped out. Immediately, a paramedic confronted me. _

_"Hold on, you have to go back in their."_

_"I can't they took Kim."_

_"I know, she was really scared and she said Jack over and over."_

_"That's me." I urged getting mad. _

_"You can't leave. You were poisoned with carbon monoxide."_

_"What psycho maniac poisons a kid with carbon monoxide! I have to see Kim."_

_"Why so badly?" he asked caring. _

_"The killer's searching for her." his eyes widened. _

_"Hey!" he called. A police walks up. _

_"Bring this boy to the hospital. Make sure he finds Kim Crawford she's the one the killer's looking for." he nodded and I followed him to his car. Right before he opened it I stopped._

_"Wait." I mumbled. I put my hand in my pocket. Thank goodness my phone was still there. I pulled it out and dialed Jerry's number as I sat in the car. _

_It rang_

_and rang_

_and rang_

_it went to his voicemail. My heart stopped. _

_"C'mon dang it answer." I groaned, shaky voice. _

_It rang_

_and rang_

_and rang_

_and rang_

_it went to voicemail again. _

_"Stop it Jerry! Answer me!" I nearly yelled. _

_"Jack! It's okay! He might be at the hospital." the officer tried to console me. I leaned my head against the window relaxing. I held back tears. _

_"I'm praying so." I whispered. Soon, we reached the hospital. The car barely stopped when I jumped out and raced towards the doors. I heard the officer's running footsteps behind me. reached the desk at last. _

_"Kim Crawford." _

_"Fourth floor room 375." I nodded and once the officer caught up to me I started for the elevators. _

_"What happened to her exactly?" I asked. _

_"I think she had extreme carbon monoxide poisoning and burns on her legs." I nodded. It hurt me to know the one I have been protecting got hurt the most. _

_We finally reached her room and I walked in. _

_"JACK!" she yelled. She sat up quick. I raced over and hugged her. _

_"You HAVE to get me out of here. Now."_

_"I know I'm sorry but I can't." I replied, my throat burning. Kim tensed. _

_"Jack, let me see your eyes." she mumbled. I looked at her. Her eyes widened. _

_"Nurse." she said. The nurse turned. Kim pointed at me. _

_"His eyes. Same thing." she walked over to me. _

_"Let me see." I looked at her. She made me sit down. _

_"He has carbon monoxide poisoning too." she told another nurse. I took some of there medicine stuff. Gosh, I'm wondering if they're trying to kill me I felt better without that stuff. Soon, I slipped into the bed by Kim. _

_"What happened to the guys?" Kim asked. I remembered about the call. _

_"I don't know. I bet they're safe though. Trust me." _

_"Okay." she replied. I was guilty that I said that, but I wanted her to stay calm. I don't know if it was worth losing some of my best friend's trust though._

* * *

"So, that's what happened that day." Jack finished.

"Wow. Why are you guys leaving for Cozumel?" Marc asked. Apparently scared for being in the car with two people who are being hunted by a killer.

"Because, it was the safest place away from Andre and there's karate tournaments going on right now." I heard Kim gasp.

"You could have told me sooner!" she yelled with excitement.

"Shh, Sammy's asleep." I whispered. She looked down and stroked his hair. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"So, you have something to tell me."

"Oh no." I muttered under my breath.

"Why did people look at you weird?"

"Because of some fights in the past no big deal."

"Jack." she yelled in a whisper.

"Fine fine, I used to go to tournaments around the world and they were broadcasted. Well, the one where I lost against Kai, you know the one that made me quit all together for tow years, yah that one? I forgot to tell you guys a small tiny detail." she looked at me.

"What happened Brewer?" she asked, voice dropping at least two octaves.

"That was the day I met Andre."

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	10. Jack's Childhood

**Alive and Well**

**~Jack's Childhood~**

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK?! How did you know him before?!"

"Kim! Be quiet kids are asleep!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Well sorry! When did you meet my psycho assassin who is my cousin?!"

"Okay, it's a long story..."

_*Flashback - Jack tells Kim how he met Andre*_

_"Jackson!" I heard my name. I groan. I was on my way to the locker rooms where each individual competitor of the tournament rested and got their gear ready. My cousin's voice echoed in my head. I mean seriously, I think I'd live my life perfectly without him. I turned around. _

_"Look Brewer, you may have won this games but next, you're going down."_

_"Okay Kai, believe whatever you say I'm just going to focus on the match." I replied and turned around. He grabbed the back of my gi and nearly chocked me, pulling him to him. I was 11 and he was 13 but almost twice the size as I. _

_"Don't to to family that way." he whispered in my ear then pushed me to the locker room doors. I leaned against them. _

_"You're the one to talk." I muttered, under my breath with my forehead against the doors. It's not that I didn't want to fight him or I was too scared. I'm just so tired of fighting. Not physically. I try to survive everyday. I take care of myself. No friends, or anyone else. Just me myself and I. I have 8 other brothers and sisters and I'm right in the middle. I think I get to say a word to my parents at least once a week I think. It's actually so much better without friends. I don't have to worry about worrying other people or having to tell people about myself. _

_Then, I felt arms collapse on my shoulders and I let out a gasp as Kai whipped me around to face him. I flinched away from him expecting him to hit me. It never came. _

_"We're at a tournament. If I hit you, I'd be disqualified." He let go of me and threw me into the doors. I slid down them and surprisingly, they didn't open. _

_"You're lucky you're saved." with that, he walked off with his thugs. I groaned and stood up. I turned to my left and no one was there I looked to my right and someone stood there. _

_"AHHH!" I yelled and jumped back, into a wall. The boy just laughed. _

_"It's cool man. I won't hurt you." I just groaned. I can't tell you how many times I've heard that- wait he said he... wouldn't? I looked at him. He extended his hand to help me up. I rejected it. _

_"I'm Andre." he muttered. I stood up. I nodded and walked by him. If you didn't guess before, since I am never around people who actually act like people, I don't know how to respond to this. _

_"Jack." I mutter and walk towards the lockers. Right as I put my hand against the door, he stops me. _

_"I know I might be apart of a different dojo than you and I shouldn't get in the middle of things, but Kai shouldn't be treating you like that."_

_"Yah," I nod my head, "but it's all I know. And whenever you do reject me, just make it quick my bother will literally kill me if I don't-"_

_"Jack." I flinched at his voice._

_"It's okay Jack, I'd never try to hurt anyone on purpose if they haven't done anything to deserve it."_

_"That's weird." I muttered. He took a few steps to me and I took a few back. _

_"Actually, what he's doing to you is weird." I looked at him like he was crazy. _

_"It's all I've ever known. You know, being ignored, beat up, rejected. Same old same old."_

_"Jack." his voice changed and I couldn't help but look at him. He looked sorry for me. It felt weird. No one's been like this. _

_"Meet me at Seaford park at 8:00 pm on tuesday night. In four days." I looked away. _

_"You won't get hurt. I know other people and we would want you to hang out with us you know," as he paused I looked up to the 15 year old, "Like normal people." he smiled. I let out a weak grin. Eh, probably convincing since it's the closest I've gotten to a smile since... forever. _

_"Sure." I mumbled. He smiled and walked away. I stood in shock for a few more seconds then stormed into my locker room. I yanked off my gi's shirt and threw it onto my bag. I groaned almost into a yell and walked over to the mirror. I was glad this tournament was at my dojo. I had my stuff here like music. It always calmed me down before I did something I knew I'd regret in the future. I turned it on and a song by disciple was on._

**"You've got my attention **

**There's no need**

**To hurt yourself this way**

**You think no one will notice you're feeling**

**When you cry yourself to sleep"**

_It's Invisible off their Horseshoes and Handgrenades album_.

**"You feel stuck on the outside looking inside**

**Wishing this life wasn't your life**

**And you think you're damaged way beyond repair**

**Well you're not so far that I can't get to where you are**

**You wish you were someone else**

**Every night you fall to pieces**

**Knowing you can't save yourself**

**I can see you, I can hear you**

**There's a place where the broken go**

**There's a room full of second chances**

**You're not stranded on your own**

**You're not invisible**

_It was then I realized I was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. I felt a warm tear brush against my ear. _

**I'm ready to listen**

**There's no need to hold it all inside**

**The smallest whisper**

**I hear it when your strength has all but died**

**I need you to believe me, can you trust me**

**That what you see, is not what I see**

**The reflection in the mirror's telling lies**

**Cause nothing you have done could change how much I love you**

**You're not invisible**

**I can see you as you're falling on your knees**

**You're not invisible to Me**

_I stood up when it was over and wiped the tears off my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. _

_"I can't cry." I mumbled. _

_"If anyone saw me like this it would be the end." I tuned into he next song on my iPod and it played, Bring Me To Life my Evanescence. Not in a mood to hear that. I clicked to the next song and it played a weird disney song. Ugh my sister. I clicked to the next one and Zombie by Family Force Five played. _

_"Oh I'll show you who's the zombie!" I told it as I changed the song. Then, Fire Fire by Flyleaf played. Yah I know it's a girl singer but she's pretty awesome. _

**Almost thought we made it home,**

**But we don't know this place at all,**

**That's enough now dry your tears**

**It's been a long eleven years**

**Fire, fire, fire!**

**Fire from the tongues of liars,**

**You're ashamed of where you're from,**

**Crying 'cause your father's drunk**

**We can't die because we're young**

**At least that's what we heard in a song**

**Fire, fire, fire!**

**Fire from the tongues of liars,**

**Fire, fire, fire!**

**Fire from the tongues of liars**

**You're ashamed of what you've done,**

**Crying 'cause your father's wrong**

**Trying to be something new,**

**You'll feel that you were something to prove**

_"Jack get over here now!" I was kicked out of my world and groaned as I turned off my iPod and pulled my gi over shirt thing back on. I walked out of the locker rooms to see Hayley, my oldest sister. She was 17. _

_"What?" I mumbled, surprised she's actually talking to me, somewhat like a normal person. _

_"Someone's here to see you." I looked at her like she was crazy. She just rolls her eyes and walks away. I followed her. She lead me to the lobby of the dojo and someone sat there. _

_"I don't know why she wanted to see you since you don't know anyone." she pushed me into the lobby and laughed as she walked away. I groaned and wanted to just fall apart right then and there but I saw someone sitting int he corner, her hair covered her face so I couldn't see her. I walked over and sat in the chair farthest from her in that row. _

_She looked up a little and her hair fell back a little. _

_"Hello." She mumbled. I looked at her a little. She stood up and cautiously walked over. _

_"I heard you talked to Andre." she mutter. I nodded. _

_"He said you wanted to come with us to hang out on Tuesday?" I nodded again. _

_"I'm Malory." she muttered. I looked at her. _

_"I'm Jack." I said as quick as I could. _

_"Who brought you here?" _

_"My sister. Yah don't even get into it." she was a little confused I could tell. _

_"So you wanted to stay with us?" _

_'I'll make my decision after Tuesday okay?" I muttered quick and quiet. She nodded. She smiled and walked away. I heard indistinctive talking and I recognizes Andre's voice. I stood up and was a little shocked again. _

_'Do I really have people in my life who actually care for me?!' I thought. I looked to see them walking away. _

_"Of course not." I mumbled and walked back tot he tournament._

"Wow. That was the day of the tournament?" Kim asked.

"Yah. And now you know how I lived as a kid." she nodded and I could tell trying not to cry from how they treated me. She pushed harder against me.

"What happened on Tuesday?" she asked.

"It was one of the best days of my life but I hid what I felt and it was sad to know I was quit good at it..."

_"Hey Jack!" I looked and saw Malory. I had my black hat on my hoodie over my head and I listened to my iPod as usual._

_"Hi." I mumbled pausing the song. She smiled and opened the door. We both walked into the dojo. It was a bobby wasabi dojo, yah the worst but they've got to have some decent fighters to still be going. I d in and the lights were on shining the darkness out. I froze seeing at least 7 people all eating laughing and even some playing xbox. _

_"Hey Jack!" Andre shouted. I felt a lump grow in my throat and I walked backwards a little. _

_"It's okay Jack." Malory whispered. I looked at her and she smiled. I looked at Andre who smiled too. I just dropped my head lower and walked over to Andre sitting down by him. _

_"From left to right of the room it's Liam, Nicole, Kyle, Noland, and the twins Drake and Maggie, and last is Trevor." they lifted their hands up and smiled. I acknowledged them each time they did so... in my own way. _

_"So Jack, how old are you?" he asked. _

_"11." I muttered. He looked surprised. _

_"Whoa I thought you were 13." I grinned weakly. _

_"I'm 15." he muttered I flinched as he said it and looked at him. He laughed a little. _

_"I thought you were 16." I said with a small laugh in my voice. _

_"I get that a lot." he replied. _

_"So what do you guys do here?" I asked. _

_"Well, when I was 12, I joined this dojo and my sensei let me have my own actual rooms so, I was able to live here. Well, I'm glad he did because just then next day, my dad moved out of the country just left me here." I looked down in my lap knowing what he means. "So, I just lived here. My sensei was all up for it. But then, my sensei disappeared one day and I never saw him again. I always thought he died in a crash but, I never heard of anything."_

_"Wow." I muttered. "What about everyone else?" I finished. _

_"The next day or so, I met Malory and she was a teen avoiding foster care so, I let her come to the dojo. For the past few months I've been letting other teens in. So, here we are."_

_"So do you guys go to school?" _

_"Yah we go to Seaford High."_

_"Really? I never see you there." he looked at me. I looked away. _

_"Why do you go to a High School when you're Intermediate age?" I was hesitant. _

_"Sorry." he mumbled. _

_"It's okay. It's my family well," I paused and he looked at me, "More like a building I live in with nine other people who are selfish individuals who don't care about the 'useless' ones." Andre looked at me. I turned away more. _

_"Wow you have 7 siblings?" I snapped my eyes shut_

_"8 siblings, actually. 8 siblings." I muttered. Yah, my mom was the only parent I've ever known. No one talks about dad. He died when I was 9. My life would be perfect with him. _

_"Oh." Andre muttered. _

_"If there's anything you want to tell me you can." he muttered. I nodded my head. _

_'Tell him, tell him now.' the stupid voice in my head again_

_"Shut up!" I thought. _

_'Oh c'mon, you have to trust someone.' _

_"No I don't all's I need is me, myself, and I. Us." I thought. _

_'Whatever' I looked back at Andre and he was laughing with Maggie and Kyle. I smiled a little. _

_"So will you stay?" I jumped to Malory's voice. She came and sat next to me. _

_"Well, I don't know yet." I replied. _

_"So what happened to you?" she asked knowing that I'm here because something tragic has happened. _

_I told her about my parents, I told her about my siblings, I even told her about Kai and how I am at school. _

_"So yah, that's why I'm hated by everyone. I don't have my dad. I'm going to high school because my mom just wants the older half of us at one school and the younger half at another. So she's lied about my age to many people." Malory nodded. _

_I looked over and Andre was looking at me grinning as if he was listening to a story. I jumped. _

_"Wow, I think that's the most 8've ever heard Jack say." he muttered. That made me smile. A real one. _

_"It's hot in here why don't you take off your jacket." Andre said as he went to take it to hang it up by everyone else's. _

_"No." I said harshly and moved back all the way against the wall. I shocked Andre and Malory. They stared at each other until Malory came up to me. _

_"Can you at least pull your hat back?" she asked. I groaned and pushed passed her walking over to Andre and sitting down by him. _

_Then, Malory came over and pulled back my hat. _

_"HEY!" I yelled whipping around t her angrily. Andre bolts to Malory. She looked different. I stared at her in shock. Some of her past flowed through her eyes and pierced my soul. Then, Andre and her were both staring at me in shock. I cringed knowing they saw me. I stood up and turned around. The others were looking at me in sorrow. I groan and raced to the locker rooms. I went up to the ink and breathed in and out heavily as I pulled out my iPod. I turned it up and I'm So Sick by Flyleaf played. _

**If you want more of this **

**We can **

**Push out**

**Sell out**

**Die out**

**So you'll shut up**

**And stay sleeping**

**With my screaming**

**In your itching ears. **

_I groaned and laid on the floor. The chilly tile cooled the crusted blood on my neck and it started to burn. There was probably another piece of glass stuck in it. I pulled my hand up to my check and tears poured into my cuts and watery blood flowed down my cheek. I heard footsteps but just let them come. _

_"Jack!" Andre yelled. Andre and Malory stooped down by me. I jumped up and turned away and looked at the mirror facing down a little bit. _

_"Jack are you okay?" Andre asked. _

_"I'm fine. I need to go." I said. Picking the headphone up off the ground and plugged them into my iPod to let the music stop. I dropped it in my hoodie pocket and pulled the hood over my head. I turn to walk away but Malory caught my arm. I whipped around to her. _

_"Jack, come back tomorrow?" I just turned and walked away. I walked through the training room and out of the doors and down the street. I heard footsteps running behind me. _

_"Jack!" Andre shouted. I ignored him. _

_"Jack!" he tried again still following. I snapped my eyes shut as tears welled in my eyes. _

_"Jack!" he said again but this time grabbed my arm. I whip around to him and we just look at each other. _

_"I can't do it." I muttered and fell. I felt his arms around me. I never felt a hug before and it startled me at first but I hugged him back. _

_"Jack just stay here. You don't have to leave again." he said. I felt tears run down my cheeks more. _

_"Okay." I muttered. That was the night I found my true family. _

"That's so sweet." Kim said acting like she was crying.

"Hey." I said quickly. She smiled.

"Seriously, I don't know what happened to him." she finished. I let out a sigh.

"And you do." she groaned.

_The next few months I stayed with them and lived there. Then, one day I decide to hunt down my family and see if they notice my disappearance. I went to my old house and knocked. _

_"I'll GET IT MOM!" A little girl's voice rang. I didn't recognize it. My heart skipped a beat. A little girl, around the age of 6, opened the door _

_"Hello." I said lowering to her height. _

_"Do you want to talk to my mom?" she asked shyly. I nodded smiling. She runs off. _

_"Can I help you?" A woman asked. A lump formed in my throat. _

_"I'm just looking for someone." she nodded in interest. _

_"How long have you lived here?" I asked. _

_"About 2 months. Are you okay?" tears stung my eyes now. _

_"Yah. I'm okay thank you anyways." she smiled. I smiled back and sprinted back to the dojo. I never saw my family again. But once I got back, everyone was freaking out. _

_"Jack, we can't find Andre, Mallory, or Maddie." Drake said, voice shaky. My breath vanished and I walked past him. _

_For the next few months, there was no sign of him. Soon, everyone left and I was the only who lived there. _

"Jack." she said. I looked at Kim. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Kim,-" I couldn't finish my sentence. She kissed me.

"Jack." she said again.

"Why did you never say anything?"

"I've tried t forget everything that happened."

"Oh." she muttered.

"But, about a month later, Rudy found the dojo. I explained to him about what happened over the past two years and he bought the dojo. Then, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie joined and then I met you."

"I would have never guess that happened."

"I know." I replied. It was silent then I saw Kim smiling at Maria. She went to her bag and pulled out her iPod.

"Wait- no." I said, knowing she was taking a picture.

I looked at it and I have to say, Maria was pretty cute. She laid her head back on my shoulder and her little hands wrapped around my wrists. We both smiled at it.

"You know I never would have thought you had that terrible of a childhood." she told me. I looked down as I whispered,

"That's good right?" she smiled.

"Yes." she finished and turned to face me. She kissed me again. I smiled as she did. I knew I was completely different than I was before and I'm glad I am.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	11. Another Suspect

**Alive and Well**

**~Another Suspect~**

* * *

"Kim." I heard my name faintly.

"Kim."

"Kim, Kim wake up." I finally opened my eyes with a groan. I looked up to see Jack. He was standing outside the stopped car. We were parked at a gas station and Marc was paying for gas. Sammy laid across my lap asleep and Maria was in Jack's arms. Her small arms wrapped around his neck.

I smiled back at him.

"We're almost to our hotel. We're stopping for a 'later-than-dinner' snack I guess." I smiled at what he said.

"What time is it?" I asked tiredly.

"About 10:45pm."

"Okay." I mumbled. Jack took a few steps back and I stood up, picking Sammy up on the process. He woke up and looked at me.

"Kimmy?" he asked. I smiled.

"What are we doing?" his high voice asked tiredly.

"We're going to get some food then go to our hotel." his eyes lit up.

"Why are we going to a hotel?"

"Because we're going to Cozumel and it's too far of a drive to make all in one night." he inhaled and acting as if he would say something else, he just mumbled an okay and laid his head on my shoulder. I shut the door and as I did. Sammy jumped away form me.

"Where Maria?" he asked. I pointed at Jack and he smiled as he saw his sister asleep in his arms. Then, he wriggled out of my grasp and stood on the ground. He held his hand up at me and I smiled as I grabbed it. As drowsy as the four of us were, we walked into the small gas station. Maria woke up as we walked through the doors. She laughed as we walked through the doors, probably because she was happy to get out of that car. Maria mumbled something to Jack and he smiled as he tossed her on his back. She laughed as she grabbed onto his shoulders. After we payed for our food, we walked out and then packed back into the car. We all sat in our former seats.

"Jack," he looked at Maria, "When will we be at the hotel?"

"In about an hour."

"Okay." she said as she sat in his lap and opened her chips.

After 10 minutes, the kids were asleep. Kim opened her bag and she grabbed her phone. Someone was calling.

"Hello?" she asked as if it was a foreign number. The other person was talking but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Wait who is this who's calling?" with that she took the phone away.

"Kim, what did they say?" she looked a little shocked.

"I don't know who it was but he said to get out of Mexico." I looked at her.

"Wait what?"

"He said that it's the most dangerous place to hide."

"Actu ally the most dangerous place to hide is in Seaford. What else did he say."

"Jack." she mumbled. I looked at her glossy eyes.

"He said they'd take the kids and kill Marc."

"HEY!" Marc's voice rang

"Nothing's going to happen to you." I sighed.

"Okay, we need to find out who that is." Kim looked up at me.

"Do you think it's Andre?" I asked. She didn't seem too sure.

"Or Kai?"

"I don't know he didn't sound familiar. I've never heard his voice before Jack." I thought a minute, thinking of who it might be.

"Jack what if he's right. What if we are in danger?"

"It's okay Kim. Nothing will happen to us." she gave me a weak grin and we rode in silence. Finally, we arrived at the hotel. Marc opened the door for me and I got out with Maria literally acting like velcro to me. Then, she pushed away and looked at our surroundings.

"Where are we?" her sleepy voice asked.

"We're at the hotel." I replied. She smiled and she pushed out of my grasp. Maria walked over to the car and pointed inside looking at me.

Kim was asleep with Sammy on top of her. I smiled.

"Kim, Kim c'mon." I mumbled waking her up.

"We aren't there yet." she whined in her sleep. I smiled.

"Actually we are." her eyes whip open.

"C'mon we're here." I muttered again. She sat up more and carried Sammy out of the car. Marc was already inside checking us in. I grabbed my bag and placed it on my shoulder as Maria ran up to me and held onto my leg. I never noticed she went into the hotel.

"Don't lose her." Kim told me. She knew how great I was with kids, just I tend to loose track of them and they go missing.

"Don't worry I won't." I groaned as I picked Maria up. Kim shut the door and we walked into the hotel. Marc stood there smiling with our key. We followed him. Then, Maria slipped out of my grasp and went ahead. Sammy's eyes opened and he looked at Kim.

"We're at the hotel Sammy." she said sweetly. His eyes were still glazed over and he just put his head back on her should, closing them again as he muttered,

"Okay mommy." I think Kim's eyes grew wider than mine. I could tell she had mixed emotions about what he said.

Our room was on the fourth story room 492. Maria unlocked the door and opened it for us. There were two rooms a bathroom small living room area and a short wall where a small fridge and sink stayed. Maria walked over, took off her shoes and laid down on the couch. Kim walked over and place Sammy right by her. I grabbed the blanket that lied on the back of the couch and wrapped it around them.

"Hey Marc," I started and turned around, he was gone. Kim looked at me worriedly. I walked over to the window and his car was still there. I kept watch seeing if he'd exit the building. Then, I see him. He opens the trunk and grabs two small bags. Once he locked the car, he walked back into the hotel.

"I think Marc grabbed Sammy and Maria's luggage from the airplane." I told Kim turning to her. She nodded and walked into one of the rooms. I followed her and I tossed my bag to the side and stepped out of my shoes.

"This I've got to say has been one of the craziest days ever." Kim muttered sitting on the bed.

"I know." I replied. After a few seconds Kim asked,

"What will we do with the kids?"

"I don't know. We have to keep them with us and tell them the truth sometime." She nodded. Then, an idea struck her, I could tell.

"So Jack," oh no, here we go.

"Where are we going to stay?" I looked at her from the floor.

"I was looking for another building that we could turn into a dojo." her eyes glowed with her smile.

"Okay-" she was cut off my the door opening and closing. I walked out of the room and Marc was walking in.

"You grabbed the kid's stuff I can see." I whispered.

"Yah, I've been around kids." I nodded suspiciously at him. He placed the bags between the wall and the end of the couch. He walked out of the room and into the opposite room from Kim and I's. I looked at Maria and Sammy. They were much cuter when they slept, but they were still good kids. I picked up one of the bags and opened it. A sock monkey was sitting there smiling up at me. I grabbed the stuffed animal and laid it next to Maria. She turned away from Sammy hugging it.

I looked in Sammy's bag and a brown soft bear laid inside. I picked it up and laid it by him. He hugged it too. I smiled at the sight and laid the bag next to the other one.

"What took so long?" Kim asked.

"I gave Sammy and Maria there toys. I have to admit, even though they are mature for there age and smart, when they sleep they act like little kids." She smiled. I took off my jacket and threw it on the chair.

"Do you still trust Marc?" Kim asked. I looked at her and a small flame of fear settled in her eyes.

"I'm on the track but I'm not completely sure." I replied.

"He's been with us this far but there's something different about him." I finished. I laid in the bed and faced her.

"Yah. It was kind of scary how quick he yelled 'hey!' when we were talking about if he'd die or not, like he was listening to us intently." She replied.

"Yah, and how he sneaks off without telling us. I don't trust him around the kids."

"I don't either." she muttered.

"Do you think we should still let him be our driver?" Kim asked. Then, an idea came to mind.

"Oh-no, Jack what are you thinking of?" I smiled.

"I'm going to see what the rules are for driving here. I may be able to."

"I'd choose to die first then ride in a car where you're driving."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, you kind of fell in that one." she replied.

"I guess." I said. I turned and laid on my back staring at the ceiling. I felt Kim move and she kissed my cheek and laid down closer to me. I smiled and laid my arm around her waist.

:..:..The Middle Of The Night..:..:

CRASH! Both Kim and I sit up. The room was pitch black and an eerie sense creeped under the door and into our room. I picked up my phone off the nightstand and see it's 3:00am. With four missed calls from unknown numbers.

"Look at your phone Kim." I muttered, voice still raspy. The bed moved and the phone lit up.

"3:00am, five missed calls from unknown numbers." she replied.

"I had four."

"The kids!" she said remembering about them. She kicks off the blankets to race out of bed when I grab her arm.

"No, hold on." I said intensely. She heard the seriousness in my voice and came back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It could be someone who's after us." I said. I grabbed my phone and, stupidly, called back the numbed.

"No Jack-" Kim yelled in a whisper.

"Hello?" The voice rang.

"I had four missed calls from this number may I ask who this is?"

"I'm sorry but I do not know who this is nor this number." the line went dead. I set the phone on the desk.

"Get the kids in here." I muttered in a low voice. Kim jumped out of bed and ran to the door as I hoped out and grabbed my phone with my bag. Then, Kim gasped as she opened the door. I looked and Marc stood there.

My heart stopped as I heard him click a gun. It was pointed strait at Kim.

"Marc." Kim muttered.

"Don't worry, Jack will be safe with me." my eyes widened and before I could stop him, a gunshot sounded through the hotel, shaking me and the kids in the other room.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	12. Family Comedies In Dangerous Times

**Alive and Well**

**~Family Comedies In Dangerous Times~**

* * *

My eyes snapped shut, praying that Kim wasn't hit. I grabbed the gun out of my bag, loaded it and pointed it at Marc.

"Jack," he laughed, "you may want to put the gun down." he finished. I was too mad. He deserved to die now, even if he didn't I'd still kill him for putting my best friend in a situation like that. I put my gun in my pocket and quickly grabbed the top of his gun, twisting his arm to point it our the window as the bullet zipped through the glass. I punched him a few times then flipped him and kicked him away form my feet. He ended up besides the bed. He was knocked out from my intense movements. I instantly looked at Kim. She laid their eyes wide open. She wasn't hit. I looked at the wall above the bed and a hole the size of a bullet stuck two feet above the head board. I swooped down by Kim.

"Kim. Kim look at me." I muttered. Only her eyes looked at me and she shook with fear. She bolts upright and turned to Marc.

"No Kim, we have to-" I was cut off. She jumps up and starts walking to Marc to beat the life out of him.

"Kim." I grabbed her arm. I shouldn't have done that. She turns to me and yanks away.

"If he takes another breath I'm sure to it, it will be his last! Putting us in a scene like that, trying to kill me and you!" she screamed racing to him. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I almost had to pick her up to get he rout of the room.

"Jack he's trying to kill-"

"I know." I said strongly. She looked up at me, her eyes glossy.

"Let's get the kids and get out of her." I whispered. She nodded, still stunned. I walked into the kid's room and I froze in place at what I saw.

"Jack!" I could faintly hear Sammy scream. They were tied up on the couch.

"Guys." I tried to yell but it came out as a whisper. I stumbled to them and untied the ropes around their mouths.

"Where did he get this rope?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know he just came in here when we were asleep and tied us up." Sammy exclaimed, trying to not cry.

"Marc doesn't like us anymore." Maria whined through tears. Then, Kim ran in.

"What happened?!" she yelled. Sammy ran to her and she picked him up. She spied out rope burns on his cheeks.

"Dang it Marc." she whispered, about to throw down again. I picked up Maria and she clung to me, shaking terribly.

"We need to go now." Kim muttered. Police we outside, down the street already almost here. I grabbed the bags and we raced downstairs. People were already piling into the lobby for an escape route. We slipped through and finally reached Marc's car.

"Oh no Jack, I am not letting the kids in when you-"

"Just get in." I replied wanting to get out of here. Kim got in the back and strapped the kids in.

"Be very close to Maria the whole time okay Sammy?" he nodded. Kim closed their door after she threw our bags in. She then jumped into the front seat and looked at me, petrified. I just smiled and whispered,

"It'll be fine." I started the engine and pressed the gas. Kim would gasp every once in a while, then she grew to realize something I never told her.

"You know how to drive?" she asked looking at me. We exited the small town and entered the freeway.

"Yup, for six months now." she rolled her eyes and looked back at the rode.

"Do you even know where you're going?" she asked.

"Cozumel." I replied, like it was completely obvious.

"All today?" she asked.

"Yah we'll get there by 4 or 5." she nodded and looked out the window. We hear a gasp and whip to the back. Sammy was squishing Maria.

"Sammy! Get away from her!" Kim yelled pulling him away.

"You said to get by her." He mumbled.

"Finally. I can breath and talk." Maria gasped, swatting Sammy.

"Sorry." he said. Kim turned back to the front with a smile.

"Well at least the kids knows how to listen." I mumbled.

"Yah but has to learn when to do so." Kim replied quickly. We both smiled and sat in silence.

Soon, the sun began to rise. I looked in the rear view mirror seeing Maria and Sammy asleep. Kim's head laid against her window. Her knees were up almost to her chin as her feet settled on the chair. Her arms draped around them as some of her hair fell from its place over her eyes. I turned back to the rode and was finally relaxing for the first time in what felt like a while. I thought about the dojo, I thought about the joy, happiness and pain. I thought about LAX, the safe and the call that asked us to enter the tournament in Cozumel. I still have to tell Kim that. I thought about the plane, Marc and the kids how we saved them from that sicko.

I thought about Cozumel and what was to happen. I thought about the new dojo and where it was.

"Jack?" I heard my name. I turned smiling to Kim.

"Sorry." she finished while yawning.

"It's okay. You needed sleep." She sat in her chair normally.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"About 6:30."

"We've been driving for three hours?" she asked surprised.

"Yah, I was enjoying the silence so there's no problem." I smiled. She nodded. A few minutes go by and someone yawns. Kim looked back. Maria was awake.

"Hi Kim." she whispered.

"Hello Mia."

"What time is it?"

"About 6:30" Kim replied.

"Okay." she replied and fell back against Sammy's chest again.

Kim turned back to the front. Then, her phone went off. She gave me a scared look then picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Don't go to Cozumel." then, the line went dead.

"Jack, all's they said was to not go to Cozumel and they hung up." she was getting worried.

"It's okay, nothing will happen. We need to find this guy."

"No." I looked at Kim like she was crazy.

"There's more than one."

"What do you mean there's more than one?" I asked, turning back tot he road.

"That voice, it was different every time. It must be through a modulator."

"Yah, unless there are really more than one."

"Good luck with your theory." Kim replied. I just chuckled, typical Kim. Soon, my phone started buzzing. Unknown number it read.

"Hello?"

"Get out of Mexico all together." the line went dead. I just groaned and put it back in my pocket.

"We need to stop these calls" I breathed.

"What if every time we pick up there's a tracker through the connection?" Kim asked. I looked at her. It's probably true.

"Don't answer any more calls."

"Wait, but Jack we do need to heard the voices."

"But Kim, if we do, we could be putting our lives in danger." Kim's eyes widened.

"LIKE YOU'RE DOING ANY BETTER!" she pointed out the windshield. I looked and drastically swerved into the lain by us. A car was on the wrong side of the street about to kill us.

"It wasn't my fault!" he yelled.

"Well you're the one driving."

"Guys."

"Oh blame it all on my huh?" I exclaimed.

"Guys?"

"Yah, you're the one who told be to trust you." Kim fought.

"Guys!"

"Because that's the smartest thing to do!" I yelled back.

"NO! Every time I trust you disaster falls."

"GUYS!" Everyone in the car goes silent. My eyes were widened with terror. Kim and I just had our first fight and a four year old had to stop us.

"The car's coming from behind full speed!" Maria yelled pointing out the back window. I looked and that same car whips around and drives, racing towards us 20 mph faster than we are.

"JACK GO!" Kim yells. I slam on the gas and I swerve between cars to get away from the third killer we've encountered.

"Sammy wake up!" Maria yells.

"I'M AWAKE!" he screams bolting forwards.

"What's going on?"

"We're in a car chase." Maria replied.

"Yes! Second check on my bucket list." Both Kim and I flash a confusing look at him.

"You're only 6 and you already have a bucket list?" Kim asked.

"Y.O.L.O." he replied. Kim face palmed as I smirked rolling my eyes. Then, a nightmare struck. The freeway was closed up ahead and the exits were traffic jammed.

"Oh no." Kim mumbled in shock.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Sammy and Maria chanted simultaneously. I laughed as I swerved across the honking cars and down the exit. The car was trapped.

"Wow, talk about a comedic car chase." I mumbled looking at every one as we stopped at the red light.

"AGAIN!" the kids yelled. Kim and I laughed. Then, the ground grumbled and I look up to see, that same car flipping countless times and finally, somersaulted over the wall of the freeway rolling strait towards us.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	13. Wanted

**Alive and Well**

**~Wanted~**

***WARNING: Intense action, gore, and suspense throughout the chapter***

* * *

My heart stopped as I saw the car falling towards us. Kim was too considering she was too shocked to even scream at me. I put the car in gear and looked ahead of me. A car, same as our third killer's, slammed on it's breaks, perpendicular to us. We were stuck. I groaned and looked behind me, another one of the cars was racing full speed towards us. I gasped as I slammed on the gas and we zipped backwards. My hand fell on top of the wheel and I yanked it so we moved to the wrong side of the street, but were speeding the right way.

"Jack! Have you done this before?!" Kim screamed now.

"Nope." I exclaimed back.

"Can you?!"

"Well, we're about to find out." I replied. Then, I put the car in another gear and we drove forwards. Yanking the wheel again, the car did a full 180 turn and we were driving head on to the black killer car. I grasped the wheel tighter and pulled it.

"JACK!" Kim yelled. Then, just seconds before we would crash into the car, I yanked the wheel to the right, leading us to the other side of the road. Then, we heard a deafening crash. The three cars slammed into each other in a three way crash.

"Jack." Kim snapped seriously.

"I don't know about you, but I didn't want to be one of them." she groaned.

"Well guess what?" I looked at her. "We are now!" she pointed to the windshield. I whipped my head towards the road and a line of those same dang cars were stampeding towards us. I gasped so hard, I choked myself. I groaned and turned the wheel. Te car turned towards the crash and we were racing as fast as the line of killers behind us.

"Jack!" the kids and Kim screamed. I groaned.

"Okay, I'm going to try something stupid." I muttered, warning everyone.

"Oh no, this is it. I AM GOING TO DIE!" Kim yelled.

I blinked and we were at the crash. I held my place then slammed on the brakes, swerving off road. I turned the wheel and we were back on the road, behind the line of killer cars. I stopped the car.

"No so bad." Kim muttered. I smirked. We looked back and the kids were glaring at us wide eyed. We laughed at them.

"You missed one." Maria muttered, frozen with fear. I looked through the back window and I did. I overlooked a car. It was too fast. I couldn't get us out of the situation. Then, we all felt a jerk and heard a crash. The forgotten car slammed into us, at full speed.

No one said anything, we all held our breaths. I instantly grabbed the wheel and my reflexes controlled my right arm and it flew in front of Kim. I felt her slam forward and as I pushed her back, pain zapped at my arm.

"WHY ME?!" Maria yelled, sarcastically but she was serious. The car pushing us at 70 mph wouldn't stop. I had enough of this. I jerked the steering wheel and we were spun away from the car. We hit the side of the freeway bridge's tall wall. I looked and before I could react that same stupid car turned towards us and crashed into the side of our car.

I snapped my eyes shut and before everything stopped, I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. Before I could stop myself, I grabbed the gun out of the bag... that had blood on it.

"Kim." I muttered, voice raspy. I looked at her and she was looking forward, frozen and apparently in pain. I looked at her leg and a long cut slipped down it, over her scaring burns. Then, something hit me, I didn't hear the kids. I got in front of Kim and broke the ruined windshield. Glass fell on me instead of her and I slipped through the hole.

"Jack." Kim muttered. I was about to throw myself to her, but I heard an ear piercing shriek. Another gun. I looked behind me and the person in the car had a gun in his hand pointed to me. Pan filled my arm. Great, more pain just what I needed. Blood poured out of my arm as the pain zapped through my shoulder and into my chest. I groaned and pulled the gun from my side and aimed it at him shooting. He ducked and I raced to the side of his car, ducking below the window where he couldn't see me.

Then, I burst up and opened the door. Grabbing his jacket, I yanked him out the door and he fell on the street with an "oof". He grabbed my ankle and pulled it out from underneath me. I landed on the ground and I kicked his side. He jumped up and I saw him fully. Blood leaked from the top of his head. His sharp brown eyes cut into me as he turned to the car. I gasped as I leapt up. I grabbed his collar and was about to pull him back, choking him but he had a different plan. His strong hand grasped around my forearm and he pulled me over his shoulder and I feel on the ground. I looked up at him, trying to recover my stolen breath. He pointed the gun at me. We both froze. It was unexpected for him. I pulled both of my arms towards him and in a flash I hyper extended his arm forcing him to drop the gun...on my face.

He yelled and fell by me. I picked both guns up from the ground and bounced up. I aimed the gun at him but, hurt unexpectedly stabbed me. I was too scared to kill him. Just then, the squealing of tires echoed through the air. I looked over and a car was trying to get out of the pile of others. He was the only one alive.

"Great, actually I have killed someone before." I muttered. I looked back at the man and he was standing up smirked at me. Oh how badly I wanted to smack that smirk off his sorry face but, I had a gun. I snapped my eyes shut and with a gasp, the bullet was released. I shot the guy. I whip around to the car and Kim was falling in and out of consciousness. I bolt to her and slide through the hole in he windshield.

"Kim." I mumbled, to shocked to talk. Her eyes looked at me but I could tell she wasn't there. I groaned as I un-buckled her seatbelt. I slipped back to the kids. Maria turned from Sammy to me. Blood was on her head and tears streamed down her face and dripped on her lap.

"Sammy won't wake up." she gasped.

"Come here." I mumbled. She went towards me and I pulled her tot he front of the car. She sat in the driver's seat and was still frozen with shock. I grabbed Sammy and brought him out of the car first. I laid him right by the car, against the freeway's wall. No one could see him from the street. I ducked back in the car and pulled Maria out too. She sat by hear brother. I went back in.

"Kim." I muttered. I heard her voice faintly but her mouth never opened.

"Kim." I groaned, uneasy. I picked her up and slipped out of the car again. I laid her down right next to Maria. I fell by Sammy and brought him into my lap. I lowered my ear to his chest and I still heard his heart beat and he still breathed.

"Sammy." I said shaking him a little. He wouldn't make any noise or do anything except breath. I laid him back into his former spot and sat in front of Kim.

"Kim look at me." I exclaimed, louder than my regular voice. I laid her head in my lap and still looked at her.

"Wake up Kim, we have to get out of here." I kept on and on. Se wouldn't make any more noises. Her eyes were still opened then, an idea struck me.

"Sorry," I whispered, then I exclaimed, "Kim, the killers have Sammy and Maria." I heard and felt her groan and her eyes moved a little. Then, they snapped shut. She re-opened them and shot up to a sitting position.

"They're right here!" she yelled. Then, she turned to me and slapped me. Hard. For an almost dead girl, it hurt. My heart stammered with shock from how surprising it was. I didn't even move I just glared at her.

"You guys need to go." I mumbled. She looked at me like I grew four heads.

"Are you nuts?! We need to get rid of these psycho maniacs and get to Cozumel!"

"I have an idea." I told her. Right as she heard me, she saw my devious spark in my eyes. She groaned. Then, her eyes were flooded with pain and terror. I looked down and both her knees to her ankles were bleeding and her scared burns reopened.

"What is up with me and re-opening these!" she yelled as she laid down. Her face was calm and the color drained.

"Kim, it's going to be okay. Here." I gave her my gun as I kept the past attacker's. She grabbed it and looked at me.

"Stay here, protect the kids, i'll be back." she must have seen right through me fake glow and saw my fear. I turned away form her and ran up h the car that pushed us. I hoped in and looked around.

A supply if bullets laid on the floor and I grabbed them. Putting them in my bag, I scanned the area. I knife was in the back seat I grabbed that then turned ti the front. I grabbed the keys as I opened the glovebox. An old keychain with many keys on it laid there along with a wallet, a small pocket size photo album and, surprisingly, one of those large yellow envelopes. I loaded everything I found useful into my bag and hopped out of the car. I grabbed the gun from my pocket and exhaled. I whipped around the back of the car and pointed the gun towards the crash. No human was in sight.

I then pulled the gun down to my side and raced to the crash. I held the gun by my ear as I scanned the area.

The pile of cars was like a dome. I was able to fit underneath them and enter them. I would be a weirdo if I did that though for reasons I really don't want to think about. I kept silent and still cautious of gas, people and glass. I smelt something burning and I looked over a car. One was on fire.

"Great." I mumbled. Have to hurry. I looked around and a car that was apparently the one that tumbled off the side of the freeway, on four wheels and wasn't on fire. I raced up to it and the person was still in it, pointing a gun at the car, waiting for Kim to stand up. I groaned and as I did, he whipped towards me. I ducked as the gun blasted. I arose and shot him before I had second thoughts about my actions. I opened the door and grabbed his gun throwing it in my bag too. I looked around and saw the same key from the other car plugged into it's hole. I pulled the keys out of my bag and pulled the keys out of the car, well tried. They wouldn't budge.

"What is wrong?" I muttered. Finally, I pulled the keys out with all my might and as I did, the force of my actions pushed me over the chair and into the back seat.

"Not my smoothest move." I whispered as I sat up in the seat. Then, I turned to my side and my eyes widened. After my yell died, I opened my eyes again. A body was back here.

"Why the heck does he have a body in the back of his car?!" I yelled in a whisper. I moved closer and looked at the face. I didn't identify it. Then, an idea struck me. I grabbed the photo album and flipped through the pages. My eyes widened to why they were. Pictures of people with red X's on them. Then, I found a picture of a person who looked like him. I kept flipping and only two others had X's on them. The rest had names on them assigning who was to 'done away with' next. My heart stopped when I read the next name. Kim Crawford. I kept flipping and on the next few pages they read:

Ember D'Mengro

Minny Harport

Kendal Willis

Then, the next names took my breath away and completely confused me.

Kyle and Maggie Torres

Mallory Davis

Andre Crawford

I froze in place.

"Then, why did Andre want Kim dead of these guys want Kim dead too? And why did they join teams if these guys wanted Andre dead?" I muttered in utter shock.

Then, "that day" came to me. I flipped back to the front of the book and looked at the pictures.

Ones was of a tall girl with long strait crimson locks.

"Avery Hill." I said aloud as I read the name plate. I didn't know her that well but she went to Seaford High. She was killed that day. I flipped the page and an average heigh guy was there. His name was Devon Reacher. He was also killed on that day. Then, I realized something. All these pictures were taken by someone who acted like a stalker. The victims in these pictures had no idea a camera was on them.

"I have to get deeper." I whispered as I hoped out of the car. I looked up and it was cloudy and an eerie feeling stammered in the stormy air. It was about to storm. I looked around and no one was alive int he crash. I turned back to our car and race to it.

"Kim." I muttered. She flinched towards me.

"What did you find?" she asked, apparently seeing the excitement also terror in my eyes.

"We need to get out of here. We aren't alone." the color in her face drained and she stood up lifting her bag over her shoulder. She picked Sammy up and Maria told me that she would walk with us. She held Her small backpack as I carried her brother's.

"Let's go. There should be a small town up ahead." I told them seriously. I felt a deep intenseness in my voice. I was shaken from my past discoveries and wanted to get out of plain sight as soon as possible.

No one will hurt the kids. And no one will even think to take Kim away from me because they know that if they do, it will be their last thought they ever make.

* * *

***NOTE: The names used throughout this chapter are fictional.***

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	14. Hidden Facts

**Alive and Well**

**~Hidden Facts~**

* * *

We walked in silence to save our energy. The wind was getting stronger and brought an even more eeriness to the scene of the after math of a war almost as if. We kept walking and soon, we entered a small town. It took as about an hour to finally get there. As we walked through the streets, I looked for somewhere to stay.

I hated this town, to put it flatly. It was apparently a bad place, since we got hundreds of glares and stares. Anyone who took one step towards us indirectly, made me flinch. Just think if they made it directly, oh... actually don't. I don't want to give you intense images. Anyways, I was getting anxious for a nice looking building, for us to stay in, to come up. I felt a quick, tight grasp around my leg. I look down and Maria was looking up at me with a scared look. Great, now my girl can feel the eeriness. Wait- I just called her my girl... she is right now though. I picked her up and she laid her head on my shoulder, facing my neck away from the world.

"Jack, I'm really not liking this." Kim whispered. I nodded. The tension was growing drastically inch by inch.

"I know, we'll find somewhere to stay soon." I replied. Not even five minutes later, we entered a nicer part of town and new buildings came into view along with many more cars.

Finally, we found a hotel and walked in. Many visitors settled in the lobby. It was that time of day where the tourists came back for the night. When we entered the doors, four desks spread across the middle wall. On each end of the line of check in-check out desks, were hallways. On the right, in front of the hallway, was a huge room where chairs and tables sat. A small breakfast-lunch-dinner buffet circled around the closed walls of that room also. On the other side, right in front of the left hallway was a "study" room where desks with computers and bookshelves with books were neatly kept. In front of the desks was a broad, spacious room where white glossy tile covered the ground and a very tall ceiling carried the weight of four big chandeliers. A variety of chairs, couches and pillows were spread around in nice circles where many guests lounged currently. We walked up to the desk and I could still feel stares. I only hope they were because we were badly beaten up with a child in comatose.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hi, did you make reservations?" the lady asked. Her blond hair was pinned back and thankfully, she was American. All the workers had black pants and black shirts on with the hotel's emblem sewed on the pockets. The lady smiled at me politely, just falling out of a shocked trance at our appearance.

"No, we're only staying for tonight." I replied. She nodded.

"Name?"

"Jackson Brewer." I mumbled quieter so only she could hear. She bolts her head up from her computer and looks at me. I moved my hand over my throat saying to "act normal". She smiled and looked back down.

I set Maria down and started to pay for the night when Kim walked away. After I finished, I looked over and some people were glaring at Kim and Maria. I was about to storm over but Kim flashed a look at me. I smirked and backed away as they walked over.

"Let's get out of here." Kim mumbled and waled right passed me. Maria ran up to me and I picked her up.

We got to the third story room 208. I opened the door and went in cautiously. Then, I closed the door behind me after Kim walks in passed me. She walks up to the couch and lays Sammy down. Maria wriggled out of my grasp like she always does and races over to her brother.

"Why won't he wake up?" she asked, voice shaky.

"We don't know yet. But don't worry, he'll wake up soon." Kim replied, stealing a look from me quickly in the process.

"Okay." she mumbled, looking down.

"Let's go get ready for bed now okay?" Kim told her as the two walked into the bed room. I placed our bags in the chair at the desk and kept mine with me. I still wasn't very trustworthy of this hotel, or city for that matter. Since the killer cars, that acted like cyborgs, tried to kill us, I've been getting that feeling where everyone you see is an assassin of us. I placed my bag over between the end of the couch and the door to the two rooms. Kim walked out of the first bed room and closed the room. Maria must have been asleep. I walked over to the couch and picked up Sammy.

"Ah, where do you think you're taking him?" Kim whispered.

"Um, in the bedroom with Maria?" I replied like it was obvious. "Maria may want to be with her brother when he wakes up." Kim nodded as I walked passed her. I walked in the room. The walls we painted a light brown and a king sized bed swallowed Maria's tiny body. I grinned at the sight. After I laid Sammy down, I looked at the two. I was sorry for dragging them into this, but they would have died if we never found them on the plane. I turned to leave.

"I swear I'll kill Andre." I mumbled and left the room. Kim laid on the couch almost asleep. I smiled but it died as I remembered about the shocking information I found.

"Jack?" she asked. I looked at her.

"I forgot to tell you something." I walked over and sat down on the edge of the couch, looking at her.

"I know the real reason Andre is trying to get me." I listened intently. "Remember when I said no one ever talks to my Aunt or have any history with her?" I nodded. "I was the only one who did and he found out"

"You already told me that." I whispered.

"Not the next part." My gaze zips to hers.

"Jack, when I was in 4th grade, we got an assignment to do a history check on our family. I've always liked mystery and investigation stories or shows so, I decided to research on my missing Aunt. Well, I had that feeling that no one wanted me to so, I planned on erasing all history or getting rid of all history in anything that I used to look for her. Well, I found some answers and they lead to my cousin, Andre. I was confused and hit a dead end. I didn't understand why Andre would do such a thing. So, I deleted all history. I chose a different assignment and decided against looking for my Aunt. About a year later, Andre was missing too and everyone in my family fell apart. That was when I was going to look for her. Since he started to act suspicious, my conclusion to him having something to do with my Aunt's disappearance wasn't confusing anymore. Jack," I looked up to her from the shakiness in her voice, "I never erased the history and I actually asked people, he tracked me down and found me." she looked away form me, eyes glossy.

"Kim," my voice was intense. "What did he do to you?" I asked, about to explode.

"He tore everyone I loved away from me. If I just looked at someone, family or not, I'd get shunned like we never even met." I looked down. "Jack," Kim muttered, harshly, "Don't even think about running right now to find him."

I looked at her.

"It's scary how you can read my mind." She smiled as I said that. My smiled died though. Kim sat up.

"Tell me, it's so annoying when you're hiding something because you're terrible at it." I groaned and faced her.

"I've been scared to tell you, but I found more information about this whole mess." I stood up trying to not look at her confused gaze and grabbed my bag. I brought it over and opened it. Pulling the orange envelope and photo album out of the bag, I set it down and laid the two down between us.

"You found this in the car?" Kim asked. I nodded.

"I looked through the photo album already, not the orange folder yet." Kim grabbed it. I snatched it from her.

"Don't." she looked at me, now scared knowing I wasn't messing around, or in a mood to anyways.

"Kim, this is serious and it's been haunting me ever since I looked through the album. Kim," she looked back at my eyes, "whatever you read tonight, just trust me, no one will touch you without getting through me first." she nodded and I picked up the album.

"These are pictures the guys in the killer cars had. I don't know if they snapped them but I know that they have a lot to do with this. Don't be freaked out." she nodded. I opened it and read the name. "Sandy Collins, 2012." I flipped the book around and showed her the picture. Her eyes widened.

"They killed her." she mumbled. I nodded.

"Sadly, the next few are the same way." every few pictures I read the names aloud to her, until I got to "that day".

"Kim," she looked at me, still hanging un there. "These are from that day." she nodded.

"Avery Hill, Devon Reacher, Chris Montez," I paused, then looked to Kim shocked, "I over read these." I mumbled frozen. She grabbed the book from my hands. Her eyes widened too.

Jerry Martinez

Milton Krupnick

Eddie Wilson*

Grace Harper*

Kelsey Vargas

Mica Khazati*

Lilly Destine

"We knew these people! I put them in danger! If they are in the book, they were the real ones in danger." Kim exclaimed, mad.

"I know, I don't know why many other kids were killed though even though they aren't in the book." I replied. She started to turn again but i grabbed it. Understanding, she made no effort to take it back.

"Now, these are the next people they want to get rid of." I muttered. "Ember D'Mengro, Minny Harport, Kendal Willis, Kyle and Maggie Torres, Mallory Davis, Jackson Brewer," I paused and looked up at her. Her eyes glowing with shock.

"Why would Andre want to kill his friends like that?!" she yelled in a whisper. I nodded then finished,

"Kim Crawford, Andre Crawford." Kim's jaw dropped to the floor. I knew she already had suspicions or knew she would be in the book but I completely destroyed her conclusion of what happened.

"There's another team." I smiled and pointed at her like I was about to say right, but I replied,

"Wrong." my fake happiness died.

"Why am I wrong?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Because of this," I muttered. I flipped the book to her and she read the name.

"Why does this name change anything?" she asked.

"I never told you, but I caught the name of the leader of the killer cars who almost killed us." her eyes widened. I nodded.

"His name is Greg Fallory."

"WHY IS HE IN THE BOOK?!" She yelled in a loud whisper. I shrugged.

"I don't know Kim." Then, both of our gazes hit the orange envelope

"I think I know what this is." I told her. She nodded

"I think I do too." She replied. I grabbed it and opened it. I pulled out a thick pile of photos that were the size of the album.

"The pictures of the rest of the victims." I mumbled. Kim grabbed them and looked at them.

"How did they get pictures of us without us even knowing?" she asked.

"Kim, they're professionals, they get paid for doing this." Kim shook her head.

"What?"

"Remember about the name? Someone else is doing it for them."

"Ohhh Duh!" she smiled.

"So what now?" She asked. I looked at her.

"I really, don't know." she nodded and looked down, "All's I want to do is focus on getting to Cozumel."

"Okay, but what about the unknown calls?"

"I guess we'll put the pieces together soon, for now, let's just focus on getting the kids to safety."

"Okay." she replied. I slipped the pictures back in the envelope and dropped the book and the envelope in my bag.

"When will we get to Cozumel?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. What we need now is a car."

"You've got the money." She snickered.

"Yah, American. If anyone sees the money in my bag, it won't look too good for us especially here in Mexico." Kim nodded.

"What we'll do is ask the lady at the desk who checked us in how much Mexican money is worth an American dollar then, I'll just go find someone who sells cars and buy one. I'll trade it for American money." Kim smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You do realize he won't fall for it."

"It' worth a try baby." I replied, she knew I was joking but she decided to mess with me.

"Did you just call me baby?" my eyes widened.

"No." She smiled and yawned.

"Bored already?"

"No, it's called watching my friend be crazy."

"More like second wind baby." She glared at me. The color in my face drained and I raced out of the room. I think I was smart for doing that because I was about to go down and I'm not afraid to admit that. She smirked and raced towards me into the other room. I yelled a little as she kicked at my feet to knock me down. She laughed at me. I whipped around and tried to grab her arms but she pushed her arms out and knocked me away. She was about to grab my arms when I whipped around and bolt away against the window. When she was almost to me, I propped my foot on the window sill and launched myself off it. She ducked under me and looked to see me fall on the bed. I looked up at she and she was about to jump on me when I realized I was about to die, yelled and rolled off. I pounced up and we stared at each other.

"I swear, if the bed wasn't here to catch you, you'd be dead right now."

"Why are you trying to kill me again?" I asked.

"You called me baby." she said flatly.

"Eh only I can call you that," I paused and she looked at me, "baby." I raced out the room and I heard her footsteps behind me. She stopped and I turned around.

"Gerr." she voiced. I smirked.

"Sooo... I win?" she ran over and hit my stomach knocking the breath out of me.

"You win! You win!" I gasped falling backwards, holding myself up on the chair.

"And I'm proud." She muttered. I stood up and rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to bed." she said and walked out the room.

"Thanks for leaving me hanging." I voiced quieter than my regular voice. I grabbed my bag, turned off the lights and followed Kim back into the room.

I still cannot believe Kim did not tell me about her family. I wish I met her sooner and that she trusted me sooner before she was too used to it. Wait, where did she stay when her family tore her away? I keep thinking and thinking about this... No. A lightbulb went off. She couldn't have stayed with him... did she even do it at all?

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	15. Out of Town, Forever

**Alive and Well**

**~Out of Town, Forever~**

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I heard crying and I sat up quickly. Black splotches came into view from how fast I sat up. I groaned as I stumbled to the door. Once I walked out into the living room, I noticed the rising sun's rays piercing through the windows. Making a sharp turn, I opened the kids' room and crept in. Maria laid in the bed, eyes opened and tears stains n her flushed cheeks. I lowered next to the bed.

"What's wrong Mia?" I asked, voice still sleepy as I stroked her hair.

"My head hurts. And I'm hot when will he wake up?" she rambled on through sobs. She's strong. I fell like her and I'd be screaming.

"Let me see you head." I mumbled. She tried to sit up but the pillows with sucking her in. I smiled and picked her up. I sat on the bed, leaning against the head board and laid her in my lap.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked sweetly. She brought her hand up and touched directly behind her head. I lifted her up to sit in front of me. I looked, and there was a cut, previously bleeding. It was probably from the back window of the car when it smashed as it slammed into the side of the freeway's wall.

"It's okay Mia, it's just a little scratch, you'll be okay." that calmed her down a little. Although she wasn't worried about her head anymore, she was still boiling hot and worried sick about her brother. I got out of the bed and she pulled her arms up out at me. I smiled as I reached down and picked her up.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"I don't care." she mumbled back. I walked out of their room and entered the living room to sit on the couch. After I sat down, I pulled my legs up and rest my feet on the table. Maria sat up and looked at me. She smiled weakly.

"When are we going to leave?" she asked.

"Once JACK GETS UP," I yelled into the other room, trying to wake up Jack. I looked back at Maria and she held back laughs. I smiled and she started laughing.

"You think that's funny huh?"

"Yah!" she exclaimed through laughs. I started tickling her and with a scream, she fell back against my legs. Then, we both heard a groan and we look to the door where the rooms where. A few seconds later, Jack comes out of the room... wi the sheets in his hands.

"Where are you going with tha-" I stopped dead sentence when he turned around. Blood was on the sheets.

"What did you do Jack?" he laughed a little and turned around. He threw the sheets in the other room where we could bring them to the wash.

"Funny story actually." he mumbled as he walked up, voice sleepy still.

"Oh no." Maria mumbled turning to me. I smirked at how well she already knew Jack.

"Yah weeeell..." I looked up to him. "Yesterday, whenever I got out of the crashed car, I heard a gun shot annnnnd it shot my arm." My eyes widened and my throat clenched as if I was about to choke myself to death. Maria was smart and slid off my lap and onto the couch next to me, or she would have flown across the room.

"JACKSON BREWER! You do realize that you could have died from how much blood you lost?!" I yelled jumping up. He kept nodding and he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes I do Kim, but we still need to keep going. We can't make any stops that take longer than a day."

"Okay, do you want to go now?"

"Soon, I', very suspicious of this hotel and before we leave, I need to make sure I clear every piece of our history of being here." I smirked at that.

"Yah because you're 'Jackson Brewer', so you need to get places undercover!" I mocked in a high pitched voice. He just stared at me, scared. I started to laugh making my voice drop many octaves. Jack's eyes widened, I think Maria's did too.

"Someone's had a second wind. Let's just go." he grabbed my hand and we went back into the bedroom to get ready to leave.

"These people are weird." I heard Maria mumble before she walked to follow us.

Maria ran between us then jumped on the bed. I smiled. Jack turned away and walked up to his bag. I walked over and sat on the bed next to Maria. She laid down and stared at the ceiling. I grabbed my bag beside the bed and slipped my phone out of it.

"I have two missed calls from that same number." I muttered.

"We really need to get going." Jack murmured, I could tell he was getting anxious. I nodded my head and Maria sat up. We stood up off the bed and the three of us walked out of the room.

"Why won't Sammy really wake up Jack?" I asked him quiet enough where Maria wouldn't hear.

"I don't know. He's not dead though." he replied. I nodded and walked in the kid's bedroom. Jack followed as Maria zipped passed him. Sammy was still asleep, but he was in a different position, hugging his toy bear. I smiled but was sorry. I picked him up as Jack carried the kid's bags. We walked out of the room.

"Jack, we need a car." I whispered. He nodded. Then, an idea struck him, I could tell when he has that smug smirk on his face, yah the one I always want to slap off him, that one.

"Let's go." he replied and I groaned as we all walked out of the hotel room. I took one last glance and realized that Jack fixed it back to make it look like no one was even living in it anymore. It was perfectly clean. I closed the door and we started for the elevator.

"What about cameras?" I asked.

"I'm working on it." he groaned, mind spinning. We were almost to the lobby floor when the tension in the elevator broke and Jack calmed down. He apparently thought of a decent plan.

Once we walked through the elevator's doors, I followed Jack up to the front desk to check out. The lady smiled and said thank you. We smiled back and turned away. Before we exited out the door, Jack stopped and I turned to him.

"Here's this, gun in it just in case." he whispered in my ear, pushing the bag against me. "Go sit down, I'll be back with a car." he started to turn away but I pulled him back.

"Actually, you need to guns, I already have one." He smirked.

"Smart."

"Why yes, yes I am. Don't take too long." I whispered back. He smiled and kissed me quickly then walked out of the hotel. I walked over and sat down on one of the couches. A few other guests sat around the circle too. I grinned weakly. I sat Sammy down by me and he leaned against me. Maria sat next to him. I dropped the bags by my feet and tried to ignore how tense I was. I was literally scared. Flat out, terrified. Of course, I wouldn't show Maria that but, it was true. I kept getting stares from people and the tension was rising in milliseconds. I was about to jump up and take the kids to Jack, when he came back through the doors.

"How'd you do?" I whispered.

"You know, give someone 100 bucks for a car and leave them astonished since it was American money." I smirked and he picked Sammy up. Maria followed us out of the hotel. We walked up to a black car the was parked away from the exit.

"Not bad" I muttered. Jack opened the back seat and placed Sammy in first. Maria got in and slid next to her brother. He dropped their bags on the floor and shut the door.

"So Jack," I started, looking at him from the road. We've been driving for 30 minutes and already traveled through three small towns. There's been some pretty rockin' restaurants we could have stopped at but, we were sort of on the run here.

"What's your plan when we reach Cozumel?" I finished.

"Well, we'll get there, find the building I called my people about move in and hopefully won't get found." he responded. I nodded my head, turning him back to the road.

"Sweet plan." I replied, not completely sure about this.

"Totally." he replied, relaxed. I rolled my eyes.

"Can't we just find something fun to do that doesn't have to do with this mess?" I asked a few minutes later. He nodded.

"Well, once we get on Cozumel, then I have an idea." I smiled.

"Cool, but whenever we get there, we'll have to get food because I'm starving."

"I am too Kimmy we'll be there in a little over an hour- HEY! What was that for?!" he yelled. I groaned.

"You called me Kimmy." he smirked...

"I'm the only one who can though."

"Actually, no." he just laughed a little.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Thank you, Kimmy." he answered and kissed me cheek. I wiped it off and I heard Maria, "Ewww." We both smiled.

We were in the car for another hour and finally, we reached the boat that was set up for us in secret.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	16. Metallic Tunnels

**Alive and Well**

**~Metallic Tunnels~**

* * *

"Okay, quick question." I muttered as I walked over to Jack.

"How in the world did you do this?" Jack just smirked. Oh, from the deviousness in his face, I just wanted to slap that smug smirk right into next week. Of course, today would have probably be the date I died but, hey, you've got to take risks when you attempt to set your best friend back into place, right?

"I know people." he muttered, cockiness dripping off breath he took. I rolled my eyes. I shifted my weight and stood, glaring up at him with my arms crossed. He glanced at me, turning back to where he was looking, then jumped noticing my piercing gaze.

"Wow, ever take my answers for an answer much?" he chuckled sarcastically.

"Wow, sarcastic much?" I replied, of course sarcastically. He turned to me.

"Hm, you're rude." he muttered throwing a glare at me. A suspicious look fell over me.

"Touché." I answered with annoyance that he apparently did not sense.

"JACK! KIM!" We both jump from the sudden screams. We turned to the small building's windows. The lobby was built just inside. I was sitting in there with Maria and Sammy until I came out to see why Jack was staying outside which, I never came to.

I raced up to the doors and swung them open, feeling Jack's presence right behind me as I did. Maria sat there on the couch, shocked. I wasn't able to see zSammy, since he was propped up against the side of the couch. The side of the couch was pushed up against a wall that started and lead you own a hallways. Before we even got there, Sammy's small body moved and he sat up. His eyes were oh so very dark and the color in his skin was slowly draining. Even though he look beat up, tired, and in pain, I loved the sight.

He sat up n his own and looked at us.

"Jack." I mumbled. I raced up to Sammy not knowing what to do with my happiness. My arms drape over Sammy and I hug him tight. I felt his trembling diminish and he sighed, finally relaxed. I knew he had no idea where he was or what we were doing, but he was happy to see we were here. Jack fell on his knees in front of the couch and faced Sammy.

"You're okay Sammy." I kept mumbling. To be honest, I've been so uptight because I thought we killed this poor child.

"Kim." Sammy mumbled. I hugged him again. I felt his small arms grow around me. I smiled.

I let him go and he laid down.

"Where are we?" his beautiful voice asked. Okay, I'm sounding so weird, but I missed him. Like, a lot.

"We're on a boat to Cozumel." Jack replied. Sammy's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Cool! But um, one question," he started again, "What happened?" Jack and I smiled.

"We got in a major car crash then we stayed in a hotel, and then we drove all the way here. You've been asleep since the crash." Jack replied. Sammy's eyes were full of amazement.

"I'm pretty awesome." he mumbled.

"Yah, more like another piece of luggage." Maria mumbled. Sammy sat up and hit her. She laughed a little. Satisfied, he laid back down. Jack and I smirked at them.

"How long until we'll be there?" he mumbled.

"About an hour or so. You can go back to sleep if you want though." Jack responded.

"Okay, but first, I'm starving." he muttered. As if on que, his stomach made a really weird noise and we all laughed.

"We are too, I'll get something." Jack muttered. He stood up and walked away.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sammy asked turning to me.

"About," I held the word out as I pulled my phone out of my bag. "26 hours." his eyes widened.

"I don't know what it is but I feel so awake." he muttered sitting up completely. I looked into his eyes and they were dilated.

"Oh no, you have a lot of energy since you've been asleep so long." he smiled and laughed deeply.

"Kim, he usually starts going ninja whenever he's like this." Maria shuddered uneasily, standing up behind my holding onto my shoulder. I was confused by what she meant. Jack walked back he had some chips and drinks. He sat on the other side of Sammy and gave everyone their food. Just as he was lowering Sammy a soda, I snatched it from him. Jack gave me a weird look.

"Watch," I pointed at Sammy. "3...2...1." As if on que, Sammy jumped up and ran.

"What the heck is wrong?!" Jack exclaimed.

"It's called giving a six year old 26 hours of sleep." I replied as if it were obvious Jack just nodded, jumped up, and finished,

"Stay here." then, he raced in the direction Sammy zipped to.

Maria and I started laughing. Once we both stopped, we whipped our gaze towards each other. After a smirk we both jumped up and bolt in the other direction than Jack and Sammy did.

We raced down the hallways and made sharp turns, driving ourselves deeper into the ship. Soon, we made our way to a tunnel that made us both stop, dead in our tracks. The floor, walls and ceiling were made of metal and were a deep, dark grey. It smelled as if the paint wasn't even dried and the artists who were painting just started their job from an extreme workout. We cautiously stepped onto the metal and walked down, pushing our senses to the max of their abilities. Soon, an intersection came and we could have turned left, right or stayed strait.

"Which way, Kim?" Maria's voice whispered.

"I don't know." I replied. I felt her hand on mine. As I looked down to her, I smiled and grasped her small hand. We took a left considering that was the way towards the lobby, so we thought.

It gradually grew darker and darker as we grew deeper into the hallway. Then, every 20 or so feet, a light was built into the side of the wall.

We walked, walked and walked. This tunnel would never end. The suspense in out blood started rushing through our veins and our breathing quickened after each step made.

"Kim." Maria exhaled, anxiety growing in her voice.

"It's okay Mia." I mumbled. I could barely finish my sentence when we heard voices. Then, walls, that started perpendicular to the tunnel walls, ended in the middle of the tunnel making the original tunnel's size cut in half. I looked passed the walls and the tunnel ended. A huge thick door with one solid glass window was hinged to the end making itself an entrance to what seemed to be a rather large room.

"Stay here." I mumbled. Maria fell down into the dark corner of the walls. I lowered myself a few inches and walked up to the door. I peeked inside of the window. I gasped and fell down. Many people were inside. My heart punched the inside of my rib cage repeatedly after realizing who was in there. Soon, I regained my composure and listened...

"Give me the phone yah sleezebag." I heard a very familiar voice. Apparently, the person with the phone gave it to the other one who wanted it considering no other yells were exchanged. Then, the phone was put on speaker phone and I heard it ringing.

"They aren't going to answer!" A voice yelled in a whisper.

"Shut it Ryan, of course they will." my eyes widened. Ryan was a Black Dragon. That voice, was Frank. My composure was diminishing as the ringing went on. Soon, my phone went off. Not on vibrate. I looked at the ID and it said Unknown Caller.

"What's that?!" One yelled, obviously Frank. I gasped and stood up. I raced around the corner to find Maria looking up at me.

"Hurry." I mumbled. She jumped up and we sprint down the tunnel we came from. It was much shorter thanI remember and much brighter. Then, the noise of a door opening and slamming nearly swept us off our feet and many footsteps echoed to us. Finally, we found the intersections and raced strait.

"We won't make it!" Maria yelled. I was thinking.

"Yah we are." I exclaimed confidently. I grabbed Maria and I ran as fast as I could which was twice as fast as we were running before.

"Kim!" Maria exclaimed, her accent gone. Finally, we entered the lobby and we found the couch we sat on. Maria and I slam onto it and out of the corner of my eyes, I see Jack come in with Sammy with a frightened look on his face.

"Kim! Maria! What happened?!" Jack exclaimed as they ran up.

"Frank and the Black Dragons are on the ship! What do you have to say for that Brewer!" I yell at him. He flinched away from me.

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't know!" he yelled back.

"How am I supposed to believe that?! How do expect me to trust you after the roller coaster ride we've been on since," I paused. I looked into his hurt eyes. We were still looking at each other, completely hurt and shocked by what just happened. Then, Maria broke the awkward silence.

"You guys fight like a couple who was just married." Sammy chuckled.

"I know right?! They're soooo..."

"HEY!" Both Jack and I exclaimed.

"It's true though." Maria finished.

"What are you, 3?" Jack asked.

"4!" Maria yelled back, hands on her hips. Jack and I look at each other and laugh. Sammy does too then Maria joined in. Then, I hear a yell. The four of us jump and whip around.

Just emerging from the tunnel Maria and I escaped from was Frank, The Black Dragons, Eleria and Riley.

"Jack." I muttered, my voice descending many octaves as I tugged on his jacket's sleeve.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	17. Planned In Secret? Nah

**Alive and Well**

**~Planned In Secret? Nah...~**

* * *

The gang stalked over, Frank smirking as his 'confidence arose' since he 'caught' me. I wanted to knock the crud out of him so bad right now, that something bad was going to happen. Finally, the posse stopped in front of Jack and I. I just realized that Jack put his shoulder in front of mine and the kids were behind him. Awww, so sweet- No. It wasn't sweet. Okay, it was since he probably did it subconsciously, but I can take care of myself Brewer!

Anyways, without talking, all of us sprung into our fighting stance and a full out battle broke loose. I'm Kim Crawford and I never get scared. But right now, since this fight for my life was going on, I had a tiny flare of fear flaming through me. The kids jumped over the couch and hid there.

Two Black Dragons were unconscious on the ground by Jack and one was next to me. Huh, don't remember doing that. Then, Frank storms up to Jack and for the first time since... forever, Jack was having a hard time defeating Frank. My eyes widened as I felt my mind spin. So many 'what if's' brushed through me and I didn't notice Eleria and Riley coming after me until I felt my head hit the ground. I bounced back on my feet and fought the two at the same time. Eleria threw a punch at me as Riley, on the floor, swung his leg at my feet to trip me to the ground. I jumped as I did a back hand spring. My hand collided with the chilled floor and gracefully bounced me back to land on my feet. Riley jumped in front of Eleria and he came at me. I realized he wasn't in fighting stance so I started backing up, well... as far as I could. That's when I realized I was against the wall. I played well, until Riley came at me.

He pulled his fist up and swung it down on me. I caught it, twisted his arm, abut he slipped his clenched hand out of my grasp and brought both of his hands to my neck as if he were t suffocate me. I brought both of my hands up on either side of my face and pushed outward making his arms fly back. I launched myself at him and stuck him a few times. He fell to the floor and Eleria sulked up and acted as if she were, 'all that'.

I smirked and grabbed her outstretched punch and twisted her over my shoulder, making her land in a flip. Her hand strangled my ankle and before I could respond, she yanked my foot out from underneath me. I landed on the ground hard. I couldn't move. Then, she landed on top of my and smirked as she leaned down drawling a knife. My eyes widened and I nearly choked myself wanting this psycho manic off me. But, in a flash she lunged the sharp tip down at my face and in a blink of an eye, we laid there fighting. The blade was not even an inch above my nose. My hands pushed against her wrists as hard as they could. We stared into each other's eyes. Then, I jerked my body out from underneath her so quick, she had no time to register what happened and she landed on the floor. A piercing yell echoed through the air and I whip my head back down to her. She turns over and sits up at an angle, resting on her elbow. Her hand held the knife, covered with thick, deep red. Blood oozed down her shirt. My eyes widened to how close the slice was to her throat, a centimeter higher, she would have died. I look dee into her icy eyes and my throat clenched to the sight. Hundreds of unspoken, silent words she was either too mad or even scared to tell me. Tears glistened at my eyes and they snapped shut. She was the first person you met that wasn't in your family. But she rejected me. She was scared. She could have talked about it. She was hated. I could have helped. She was jealous! Just listen! No! Why would she be jealous of me?! My eyes whipped open and she was already laying down, pale, breathing slowing, second by second. My breath became intense and uneven.

I turned back to the other fight and Riley was staring at me in shock. Jack looked at me, mouth opened a little and eyes scared. Some Black Dragons lie on the floor, unconscious but still breathing. Frank, ha, he was a sight to see, he was in such fright that if I just blinked at him, he'd scream like a little girl and jump over the side of the ship, in fear of his life. I looked back to the people on the ground then back at Eleria. Breathing. Not breathing. Breathing. Not breathing. Soon, I stopped, closed my eyes and clenched my fists. Then, I heard Jack's soft whisper,

"If I were you, you guys may want to leave, she's about to brake." I smirked a sorrowful smirk and opened my eyes a little bit. I whip around and the Black Dragons who stood still, pushed Jack away and came at me as Frank screamed and ran away. My eyes fluttered open with a glowing intenseness. I whipped around and fought each one of the Black Dragons, using the handle of my gun as a weapon too. Finally, I was getting in a routine and after each Black Dragon took a step to me, they'd be lying on the ground unconscious. After the second to last attacker fell, I whipped around and as I did, I cocked the gun and with my eyes closed, I stopped and pointed it to the last one, eyes opening quickly. A gasp starting in my throat arose but it was caught and I stopped myself from breathing. Jack stood right in front of me, eyes widened and looked like he had just recovered from flinching.

"No." I whispered then I pulled the gun back to me and pulled back the top making the magazine and bullet fly out. With that, I stayed in place and heard my name come from Jack. Before he caught me, I fell back on the floor and with eyes closed, breathed heavily. The shriek of the gun clattering against the tile shook the tension in the room.

"Kim." Jack muttered coming down to me. I felt his arms fly around me and I instantly hugged back.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and I felt him groan at me to be quite. We stayed like that a few more seconds and he lifted us back to our feet.

"Let's go." he whispered. I nodded. We both look at the couch and see four eyes balls peering over the back.

"Sammy, Maria, it's okay." they both popped up and raced to us. We turned around and bolt out of the little lobby house.

"Where do we go Jack? Just incase the Black Dragons come find us?" I breathed, quietly trying to act normal.

"Follow me." He replied and with that, the three of us followed Jack to this other other building on the ship that was nearly as long and as wide.

"How did I not see this?" I asked as we stepped through the doors.

"You can't see it from the lobby. I found it when we first got here." I nodded as I looked around. The floor was white tile and a yellowish golden paint glowed on the walls. Workers dressed formally hurried about. The men wore black suites with white ship like hats as the ladies wore a black business skirt and dress shirt with a white ship hat as well. Just to the left, a long desk with three workers sitting behind it stood and the name of the ship was printed on the back wall so elegantly.

"I guess this is a cruise type boat too." Jack muttered. I nodded approvingly. Guests hurried abound the rooms, hallways and check in/out areas. Kids laughed and played with their toys. I saw one boy wave his hand as if he were inviting Maria and Sammy to play. Maria and Sammy smiled but looked to us. The boy nodded and turned back to his friends. I grinned. We walked through the foyer and traveled about the "hotel" part of the ship.

"So much for the lie about setting this boat up for us in secret." Jack nodded agreeing. Soon, we found ourselves deep inside where many, even hundreds of people were. The room was gianormous. It was at least four stories tall and around the outside edges was a single winding staircase that was a portal to each floor, having a balcony into the huge 'living' type room. It was almost as if it were a tiny town. There were restaurants, stores, shops, places to dance, places to play games. Soon, after all the excitement in that room, we entered the other part of the ship where rooms were. Finally, Jack got an idea, I could tell by the way his mannerisms changed.

He started looking at each door handle and soon, I realized that he was looking for a room that wasn't already occupied. He stopped dead in his tracks. He grabbed the handle. Locked. After 2 tries of picking the lock, he looked around. We looked around the area. No one was in sight. Then, he kicked the door and it opened. He moved aside as Sammy and Maria zip inside. I smiled at him as I walked passed and into the room.

"What time is it?" Maria asked, her tired voice exposing her accent greatly. She sat on the couch yawning and rubbing her eyes, tossing her shoes on the floor below her.

"About 5:30pm. Are you already tired?" Jack replied. Maria nodded but just as she did, Sammy came running in from the other room and crash landed into Jack.

"Someone's hyper though!" I exclaimed as Jack picked up Sammy and swung him on his shoulder. Sammy laughed and kept hitting his back. That gave me an idea.

"Jack," I started. He turned to look at me. "Teach him karate." His eyes widened with a glow and he set Sammy down. Just as the crazy kid was about to run away, Jack grabbed the edge of his shirt. I smiled and was a little worried about how this would end up, but the feeling soon left when I knew Jack was teaching him. Jack stood up and looked excited that I gave him the idea. I smiled then kissed him.

"Maria and I will be in the other room, I'm tired too." he smiled and kissed my cheek as I walked away. Maria followed me. She jumped on the bed and I collapsed on it too. She grabbed something off the side table and then dropped it on my stomach. I sat up and looked at it then her pleading eyes. I smirked and picked up the remote turning the tv on for her.

I laid back on the bed and Maria curled up next to me. In no time at all, I heard her breathing slow. I listened to the living room and heard Jack laugh every once in a while. I think it was because Sammy tried to do something one of the moves Jack showed him a little wrong but I hope it was because Samy was just being hyper. Soon, I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I fell asleep

:..:..:Later That Night:..:..:

I groaned as I felt the bed move. I opened my eyes and Jack laid right by me.

"Sorry, you and Maria fell asleep earlier." I nodded, then turned away grabbing the covers with me. He pulled them back but I never let go.

"No. Go away." I whined, apparently drowsy.

"You don't want me to leave." he sighed laying back down, tired.

"Okay, what time is it?" I asked.

"About 10:00pm. I just put Sammy and Maria in their room."

"Oh." I replied getting sleepier. I felt his arm fall across my waist and I fell back to him to get warmer. He kissed my cheek then my neck. I could hear many noises come from outside, in the rest of the ship but I tuned them out as well as I could. I listen to Jack's breathing and soon, it slowed. Once I knew he was asleep, I couldn't keep my eyes opened and soon, sleep engulfed my night.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	18. A New Start

**Alive and Well**

**~A New Start~**

* * *

I felt the sun rays warm my cheek and I opened my eyes, squinting from the light. I turned over and closed my eyes again. Then, I whip my eyes opened remembering where we were. I bolt up and look to my side. Jack was gone. I grumbled and slipped out of the sticky bed. It was so very hot last night, and I forgot to turn on the fan. I don't even think this ship has an air-conditi-

I ran out of the room, remembering we were on the ship. No one was in the room. Everything was gone. Panicked, I raced back into the bedroom and found my phone on Jack's side of the bed. I grabbed it and unlocked it. Notes we opened and it read:

_On the top deck. I brought the kids and our stuff. We need to get out of here now. I know, you will be mad I didn't wake you up, But I had to do something first. Hurry to us._

_ ~Jackie ;)_

I rolled my eyes and whispered,

"Don't get cute with me." I looked at the time it was made. 7:37am. I checked the time now and it was 8:42am. I gasped and grabbed my bag, thew my dirty, messy, smelly hair up and left the stolen room.

As the ship swayed, I felt an eerie sense take over my body. I looked around and no one was in sight. It felt like so much pressure was compact in these hallways that I wanted to pass out. My ears were ringing and I could hear my heart beating quicker and quicker. I shook my head to snap put of it, it worked a little but I just knew it wouldn't be long until I'd pass out.

'_No_,' I thought,_ 'I need to get to Jack_.' I opened my eyes wide and started to walk strait, fast and zippy, out of this possessing floor.

Finally, the outside door came into view and I bolt for it. Bursting through, I find that there are many people out here and all minding their own business.

Scanning the area, I learned about what almost everyone was doing and why, without staring at anyone. Soon, as I walked through the crowd towards the door to the outside deck, I fell across a group of people, dressed weird. Seeing their faces, I choked to realize they were the Black Dragons. I turned away so they wouldn't see my face and hurried to the door. Once out of sight from them, I sprint, as fast as I could out the door and onto the deck.

I saw Jack way down on the other side of the ship but I couldn't see the kids, they were too short. That's when my feet took action before my brain and I bolt down the deck. Jack turned his head and his eyes glowed when he saw me. I finally reached him.

"Why hello there princess- HEY!" I smacked him. "What was that for?!"

"For leaving me." I folded my arms.

"You apparently got the note then." he replied.

"Yah but if I left just a few minutes later, the Black Dragons would have found me."

"Frank," Jack mumbled looking passed me to the ground, "He said he wouldn't be looking for you- HEY!" I hit him again.

"Why did you leave me to early? Apparently to talk to Frank."

"No! It wasn't like that! He called on the voice modulator again and told me to meet him- STOP!" I slapped him again.

"Oo, that looked like it hurt, good job Kim." We turned around and Sammy and Maria stood there, arms folded glaring at us. We looked back at each other and smiled.

"Okay, we need to hurry." Jack muttered, turning around. The kids jumped in front of him and I followed.

I guessed they just got here since they all had their bags on still.

I kept getting the feeling someone was following us, but I ignored it because I thought it was just me.

"Jack," I started, making sure that he could only hear me. He looked down, "What about Frank and his thugs, they will follow us here." he only smirked.

"Oh no, Jackson, what did you do?" I exclaimed, seriously.

"Oh, you know, talked to the captain about a few... things." I looked back at him, shocked. He grinned and started,

"This morning, I left really early, unwillingly leaving you and the kids in the room and raced to the captain as fast as I could. It was hard getting to him considering normal passengers aren't always supposed to get to him. But, once I did, I told him to tell his guys to watch out for Frank and the Black Dragons. Once they found them, they took them in and gave them jobs around the ship. I also told them to scare to living daylights out of them with force. So, if The Black Dragons ever try to hurt anyone or escape the boat, they will get captured by the captain," He paused and I looked u at him excitedly, "or worse." I smiled. I stopped and he did too. That was when I realized I slipped my hand into his.

"When did you come back?" I whispered.

"I came back, left the note, and took the kids with me to come up here." I smiled and then he did too. I started to walk passed him and just as I did, I turned, kissed him hard but quick and kept walking. He followed me and soon, we reached the front of the ship.

We were sitting around the front of the ship at a table with chairs just relaxing for the first time in forever when we looked out and saw the island, Cozumel.

After laughing and talking for another half hour, the ship entered the docks and we were ready to leave this ship, and go, finding our new house.

Jack stood up once the boat stopped and I did too. The kids ran ahead of us as we made our way back to the car. We dumped everything in and the kids hopped in too.

"We'll be right back." Jack told them. They smiled and he closed the door.

"Let's go get a ticket." I nodded and we walked from the car. Blending in with many passengers who had a car on board, we all formed a line and waited to get our tickets to dislodge our cars. After ten minutes, we got ours and we raced back to the car which took five minutes considering almost a hundred people filled the bottom car deck.

Once we reached the car, Jack placed the ticket on the bottom of the windshield and we hopped in. Once he started the car, we had to stay where we were a few minutes to let the people and cars clear out.

Finally, when we drove off the ship, a camera took a picture of our ticket as we drove and it was good. We were finally free in Cozumel. Away from Riley, away from Kai, away from Andre and the killer cars.

"So where are we going Jack?" I asked. Jack seemed to look around the area.

"To the parking lot, Sameer's waiting for us there."

"Sameer?" I asked, completely confused.

"Oh yah, forgot to tell you, he's the guy who helped me find the building we'll remodel.

"Oh cool." I replied. We drove around the building that the harbor, the ship stopped at, was ran by. On the other side was a wide but short parking it and beyond that was a street. On either side of the street grew tall, beautiful palm trees and if you drove down it, I'm guessing, was the amazing city of Cozumel. Almost immediately after we entered the parking lot, Jack spotted out Sameer and he drove up to his car and stopped in the parking space by it. Sameer was already out of his car. Jack got out and shut the door.

"Stay in here guys." I told the kids. They nodded and I smiled as I opened the car door. That was when I realized how sore I really was. I slowly walked to Jack and Sameer smiled.

"And this is Kim."Jack explained, obviously meeting Sameer for the first time in person.

"Hello, I'm Sameer Savoja." I smiled at him as I shook his hand. He vaguely reminded me of Jerry. Same height, hair, skin tone, but voice a little deeper than Jerry's.

"Let's go." he smiled. Jack and I nodded and we hopped back into our cars.

"Something's strange about him." I muttered.

"I know. I have to find out why though." Jack whispered back. Sameer started his car and started to drive away, wanting us to follow him. Jack started the car and he followed the strange man ahead of us.

We followed him through the gates and into Cozumel. It was so amazingly beautiful I wish we weren't following some weird dude though. We passed many restaurants, shops, and hotels, wondering where our house will be.

Finally, he took a right and into this neighborhood. Let's just say this, it was so amazing. It was as if we were in a forest that was on a beach. There was sand, palm trees, small rivers, beautiful skies, all the birds you could imagine. There were even other kids running around playing with starfish. It was incredible. We kept driving about a mile down the road and soon, we followed Sameer taking a left. We were on the side of a hill and a wall was on the right side of us so we wouldn't tumble down the hill from the street. Then, on our right there was a black iron, elegant fence that was about stomach height and it stretched around the glorious neighborhood. Finally, Sameer took another right, into the neighborhood. After several turns, Jack and I were getting anxious to where this guy was taking us. Soon, Sameer stopped in front of this two story, small house. It was just the right size not enormously huge, or tiny small like our former dojo.

Sameer hopped out of the car, so did the four of us. He met us and said goodbye and drove away, giving us the keys.

"Well, doesn't look like much." Jack mumbled. I nodded, agreeing. We unlocked the door and stepped inside. Our jaws hit the floor. It was already painted, decorated, and filled with dojo equipment. Maria and Sammy got so excited that they squealed with joy and ran away, playing with the equipment.

"This. Is. Awesome." I muttered. Jack grabbed my hand and I looked at him.

"You really know how to spoil a girl Brewer." I muttered.

"Oh yes, yes I do." I smirked and then took his bag and the kids' bags then, ran upstairs to the rooms. Right when I stepped onto the floor, a long hallway stretched across from me, obviously leading to the master bed room of this floor. To my right, another hallway lead to a normal room and to my left, the same thing. I walked to the right and set Maria's bag down. The walls were painted a coffee brown and the bed was twin sized with a white comforter and pillows. Just like a typical tropical hotel room. I walked to the other room and set Sammy's stuff down. A light sea blue paint spread on the walls. Same white sheets and pillows as Maria's though. I walked out and headed for the master bed room. Once I opened the door, my eyes widened to what it contained. A king sized bed with the same white comforter and pillows as the kids' rooms, a light brown paint covered the walls and the whole back wall was a window that lead to a balcony. I tossed the bags on the bed and ran down stairs. Jack was already showing the kids karate techniques. Sammy messed up a little and Jack laughed. Sammy grabbed a styrofoam tube type thing we substitute beginner's bow staffs with and started striking Jack with it. Jack laughed harder and tried to get him to stop but backed into a flipped dummy. Maria and Sammy jumped on him and started hitting him the three laughing.

"Really?" I mumbled. The three stopped, dead in their tracks and stared at me. I smiled and the kids got up, and raced over to me, crashing into me. I was on the floor and I looked up to see Jack standing, and staring at us.

"What?" I asked, making the kids look up to Jack. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. The kids slipped down and held onto each of my legs.

"Nothing." he muttered. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back immediately.

Yes, this will be an amazing way to re-start our lives.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	19. Again

**Alive and Well**

**~Again~**

* * *

'There.' I thought. I plunged to the sidewalk and my feet steamed with the boiling concrete under my toes but I was used to it by now. The sun's rays cascade through the buildings and many people of the city and they shine my path. I look to see no cars or animals stampeding through he street and race across. Once on the other side, I take a sharp left and keep running through the tables and chairs of the restaurant's outdoor seating area that was just to my right. I kept laughing as I would hear my name being called.

"¡perdón!"

"Mi fallo!" I'd yell, which means sorry and my fault, to the peopleI'd almost run over while racing down the side walk.

I sprint down a few more blocks and soon, look up to see the sign above the door I wanted to go through. I grinned mischievously and turned on my heel to go through.

The bell on the door chimed as I walked though. I marched up to James, the man who was behind the counter, and smiled.

"Ah! ¿Kim, otra pelea?" he asked, which meant, Kim! Another fight? I nodded and smiled widely. He rolled his eyes as he smiled.

"Aye, Aye, Aye, kids these days." he muttered, voice thick with a mexican accent.

"Hey, I'm a sixteen year old lady!" I pouted, playing around. He nodded.

"A very fine one too." he finished. I smiled. Santiago, which is his Mexican name, as just my height, rounder than I, and almost triple my age, but a very sweet man.

"Here this is what I was going to-" I was about to set the bag on the counter when the bells on the door rang furiously.

"Haha nice one Kim." Jack exclaimed with a not very pleased. He looked to Santiago and grinned.

"Hola James, es que a ella le da problemas de nuevo?" Jack asked, which meant, Hey James, is she giving you trouble again?

"Why yes, she's always into it." he winked at me and I smiled cockily and turned to Jack.

"Give me that!" Jack exclaimed and grabbed the small bag off the counter. He folded his arms and glared at me. A few seconds later I respond,

"What are you looking at? I didn't do anything!" Jack smirked. He opened the bag and I looked inside.

"Why.." I mumbled shocked. The photo album sat inside. I looked back up to Jack. He nodded then smiled to Jams,

"You know, we should get going just incase something else happens. ¡Adiós James!Hasta luego." Jack muttered, the end meaning, Bye James, see you later.

We exited the tiny shop making the bell ring. I looked up at Jack.

"Why would you have this out?" I whispered harshly.

"Because," he responded seriously, "Sameer said he saw Marc." My eyes widened.

"We have to go now." I muttered, scared. I grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him across the street. He stood normally and ran, following me back to the house.

I had memorized the streets of Cozumel and it was so easy for me to get around. We would slip through alleys, trees, streets, houses, neighborhoods to get to where we were going without ever getting lost. In just about five minutes of running, we made it back to the house. I opened the door and we slipped in quickly. I looked around. No kids.

"Jack." I muttered unsure.

"Kim, he wasn't this close yet." Jack answered. But I could tell he was positive. We raced upstairs and then hear laughing.

I burst into Sammy's room and Maria and Sammy were sitting on the edge of the bed, frozen in place, smiling at us. Maria held a controller in her hand, beating Sammy with it and he had his hand up in her face trying to push her away.

"So what's going on?" I asked. Maria looked up at me.

"He's cheating." the five year old replied.

"No I'm not!" he yelling back, launching himself at her. They've been with us for just a short period of time and their English accent was almost completely gone.

"I don't really care just don't break anything." I told them then walked away.

"Nor each other." Jack finished and followed me out of the room.

"Wow Kim, worried about the kids breaking each other much?" Jack asked annoying me completely.

"Like you do." I murmured hoping he didn't hear me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and before I could react, it yanked me around and I yelped as it happened. Jack grabbed both of my hands and locked one wrist on top of the other.

"Jack." I groaned wanting him to let go.

"It's sad that you act like you're four years old." He whispered.

"It's sad that you're so mean." I replied and twisted out of his grasped and pushed him away making his breath fly away from him.

"HEY!" he gasped, voice airy.

"See ya later, Brewer!" I yelled and ran out of the training room.

"Don't get too happy, Crawford!" Jack exclaimed and zips to the direction I left in.

I laughed hard as I heard his voice and footsteps following me quickly.

I bent forward a little so I could fit under the staircase and I slipped under it and slid across the tile. I turned quickly and bolt to the left. I was racing strait towards the back door when Jack's foot slides right where mine was supposed to land I he attempted to trip me. I gasped and push myself backward into a stop. I didn't fall but he ran into me.

"NOOOOOOO!" I yelled as if I were about to be murdered. I was pushing myself towards the door and holding out my arm but Jack held me back.

"Gimme the album Kimmy." he voiced completely calm as I'm over here freaking out wanting to get away from him. I turned towards him, pulled my hand up and slapped him.

"HEY!"

"For calling me Kimmy!" I yelled back.

"Well, I thought you said I can call you that now." he muttered, acting like the saddest person.

"Stop that." I told him, turning away from his eyes.

"Give me the book." he told me.

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Now?"

"No."

"Please Kim!" I looked back up to him.

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on. Seriously, I don't want to put the kids in any more danger." he nodded and grabbed my elbow. He almost dragged me to the room. He shut the door then walked over to the desk that was very short. He kneeled down by it, and opened a drawer. Inside was the envelopes, another book and pictures from the car crash.

He walked back over to me and sat on the bed and laid the things down in between us.

"Now, when I first found the album, it was March 18, 2013. The people that were supposed to be the next victims in that year were Anthony Wright, Lucy Havens, Freja Davenport, Ember D'Mengro, Minny Harpor, Kendal Willis, and you Kim. When I found this, in the same car was a man, dead in the backseat and he looked exactly like Anthony. I don't know if the others were killed or not though." I thought about it. Then, I realized something. They were only girls except for Kyle and Anthony.

"They're only girls Jack, and the two guys are for un-specific reasons." I muttered staring a the page shocked.

"Yah, what's wrong with that?"

"I remember Andre saying something one night about the six girls." Jack looked at me intently.

"When?" I snapped my eyes shut tight and thought hard about the vague memory.

*Flashback*

"Kim! It's time for bed!" I heard my mom's voice echo.

"Okay!" I replied. She was in the kitchen and I was upstairs in the game room. My teacher, Mrs. Rose, gave us an assignment today to do an investigation on our family tree. I did about my lost Aunt. But ever since I searched on the computer for her, Andre's been acting weird.

I jumped up off the floor and put the crayons back in their box and grabbed the papers and supplies, walking into my room. After setting them on their appropriate shelves, I started to walk across the hall, i tot he bathroom but when I reached the middle of the hallway, I heard my cousin's voice. I turned left and walked cautiously up to his room. I peered inside of the barely opened door and saw his back. He was standing up talking on the phone.

"Yes. Yes I know, I have it." he replied to the other talker. A few seconds later he responded,

"The victims this year?" I was confused and wanted to leave but, I couldn't move myself. He started to say names that I made myself memorize...

"Anthony Wright, Lucy Havens, Freja Davenport, Ember D'Mengro, Minny Harpor, Kendal Willis, Kim Crawford, Kyle and Maggie Torres, Mallory Davis." I opened my eyes and Jack smiled.

"Those are all the names, in order, in the book." I smiled. Then, the rest of the night kept into my thoughts and my happy expression died. Jack looked at me worried.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Anthony Wright, Lucy Havens, Freja Davenport, Ember D'Mengro, Minny Harpor, Kendal Willis, Kim Crawford, Maggie Torres, Malory Davis." my eyes widened in hearing my cousin say those name. I was scared too since mine was woven in. I was about to leave but he turned around and we made eye contact, his gaze cold and full of hatred. I hasped and jumped back. I turned around and started to run for the stairs but I was too slow. Andre caught my arm and before I could scream, his hand clamped around my mouth.

"Kim." Jack voiced, worried. I pulled the edge of my shirt up and turned. On the right side of my back, was a long scar I've had since that day.

"Andre saw me." Jack's eyes flamed.

"He told me not to tell anyone. You're the first person I told."

"Can anything happen to make me hate him more? I mean really, it's getting freaky actually." Jack muttered with a dash of sarcasm. Even thought there was sarcasm, he was dead serious.

"Kim please tell me these things even if the person who hurt you told you to not tell anyone." I nodded. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Okay, so what about Maggie Torres, Mallory Davis, and Andre? Do you think they're already dead?" I asked. Jack started reading the book.

"Well, Kyle and Maggie's death was supposed to be January 27, 2014. That would have happened six months ago, Mallory's was June 3, 2014 and Andre's will be in November. November 25, 2014." Jack answered.

"Okay then. But why are the dates so far apart and why are they almost in a certain beat?"

"I don't know." he replied. I nodded.

"Hey, what about the guys? Anthony was in the list but Kyle wasn't." Jack was silent for a few seconds then, his eyes light up.

"Maybe Anthony was someone who the other person Andre was talking to wanted him dead for something he did. And Kyle, maybe because he had suspicions of his sister's."

"Maybe." I replied.

Then, an idea struck me so hard I wish I could have talked faster than I did.

"What if Anthony was THE Anthony Wright?" Jack's expression was blank.

"Who's THE Anthony Wright?" he asked emphasizing the. I smirked and grabbed my phone which was on the side table. I typed Anthony Wright into Safari and the wikipedia on him loaded. I gave it to Jack.

"Anthony Wright, a singer/actor in Hollywood. First appearance was a guest on The Voice in December, 2013." Jack nodded.

"Well then why was he on the list way back in 2007?" Jack asked.

"I think Andre knew him personally and he knew that he wanted to audition for The Voice." I replied. Jack's eyes widened. I nodded.

"And a little farther down is a section where media guesses someone murdered him because of how quick he became famous." I paused making Jack look at me.

"But I know that's not what happened."

"What happened then?" Jack asked. I just smirked, rejoicing that I just figured out Andre's scheme.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	20. Sequel Link

**Sequel Link:**

** s/9097310/1/Brewer-Jack-Brewer**

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


End file.
